Kitten impossible
by Attack on MLG
Summary: Scared. That's what Levi was feeling every second ever since he woke up from the kidnapping. Realising that he is a potential threat to his comrades, can the help of Krista get him through the secret torture? What happens when Armin gets suspicious- and not just about the Captain? So many questions, and such little time before someone pulls the trigger…
1. Purple potions

"Well, well, well…" A large man towered over the Captain, smirking. He was dressed in a stained hoodie and tracksuit bottoms "If it isn't Humanitie's strongest?"

Levi's half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the man, the feeling of warm, sticky liquid dripping down his chin "Wha…" He murmured, before a fist collided with his jaw. He groaned in pain as he was hit, looking down.

"Don't play dumb, shortass." The man chuckled, glancing at the other who threw the punch "We all know what you want."

"I-I don't understand…" Levi moaned, his eyes flickering over the surroundings. He was tied tightly to a chair, his ankles and wrists most likely with serious rope burn. The room was definitely an abandoned warehouse, clearly useless for anything but kidnapping.

The man crouched down in front of him so he was eye level. His hand aggressively gripped Levi's jaw, forcing him to face him.

"Now, you see this…?" He raised a pointed needle inches away from Levi's face. The glowing, purple substance fizzed, as if a soft beverage.

Levi tried not to show his fear as the man stood up, rolling up Levi's sleeve.

"Any last words, Captin?" He asked, bracing himself.

"Why am I here…—" His question was cut short as his pupils shrank, the poison stabbing into his system.

* * *

Hanji stared in confusion as Levi sat down opposite her, his usual unimpressed expression glued to his face.

"Levi…" She grazed her hand over his bruised jaw line, retreating when he winced slightly "What happened…?"

 _I can't tell Zoe. The woman'll just spread the word like wild fire!_

"Nothing." Levi denied, his eyes trailing off "Nothing happen."

Hanji nodded slowly, chewing a mouthful of pancake "If you ever need anything," She smiled softly "Just remember that I'm here."

Levi's eyes widened slightly, a tingling feeling running through his body "I-I have to go-"

"You've just sat down-" Hanji said.

"I know. I just need to go, okay?!" He watched as the entire hall turned their heads to face him. His breaths became uneven as his mouth opened slightly, as if to speak.

Hanji went to place a hand on her friend's shoulder, worried. As quick as it was placed on, Levi spun around and shoved it off violently.

His nails scratched through Hanji's hand in the process, digging as deep as Eren could when biting his hand.

The scientist stared at her hand in horror, trembling as rich blood covered her hand from her knuckles to her wrist. Erwin stood up from his seat, running over to her. He glared at Levi, both in disgust and confusion.

Levi examined his bloodstained fingers, as horrified as Hanji herself. His eyes flickered up, clashing with the crying ones hidden behind a pair of specs.

The captain looked around, his guilt taking over his soul as many pairs of terrified eyes stared back.

After a while, Erwin spoke up.

"Hanji, get yourself cleaned up." His eyes followed as the fragile female quietly brushed past Levi, not daring to look him in the eyes.

Once Hanji had disappeared, Levi began walking in the opposite direction, fists clenching at his sides.

The Captain turned around, hearing various gasps. He looked around the hall, scowling "What's the matter?" He said to no one imparticular.

"S-Sir," Levi glared into bright blue orbs "Your hands!"

"Arlet, you're just being delusional…" Levi trailed off, raising his hands. Deep cuts marked where he had balled his hands tightly. Levi held back a gasp as he watched fresh blood drip down his arms and onto the floor. Levi looked at his nails, now slightly longer and definitely sharper.

His eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly in shock. Levi rapidly looked around the room, his breaths becoming unsteady.

Everyone was staring at him.

Levi quickly regained his composure, storming out of the dining hall.

* * *

The Captain slammed his bedroom door shut, locking the door. He felt tears start to pour down his face as he dug his 'claws' into his pillow, muffling his screams. White feathers landed softly around the room, resting silently on the boy's shaking form.

Levi cried uncontrollably, scared to death. Sure, he knew he was being completely out of his usual stern, moody self, but that was the least of his problems at the moment.

He stared up at the ceiling, resting his hands over his chest. He closed his stinging eyes, breathing in and out slowly.

"Okay… calm down Levi…" He whispered, bottom lip quivering slightly. Levi rolled over onto his side, inspecting his new weapons.

"This isn't happening…" Levi closed his eyes, his dark lashes fluttering. His eyes instantly snapped open as bolts of pain shot through his fingers and up his spine.

Not daring to move, the Captain gasped in fright as his nails regained their normal length, the claws long gone.

Levi's mouth opened, questioning everything. He shakily stood up and strolled over to the book shelf, his eyes scanning the titles. Once found, Levi grabbed a large red hardback, blowing off the dust.

 _Poisons and medicines._

"There's gotta be something in here…" He murmured, sitting back down on his bed. Levi flicked through the pages, biting his lip in concentration. After awhile, he smirked in triumph "The drug from last night…"

The page was titled 'C.A.T' showing a photo of a similar purple liquid in a jar, along with green, red and yellow.

"C.A.T, otherwise know as Creature Advancing Transformation, is a lethal drug that takes over a human's mind and, in rare cases, appearance, giving them the key trates of an animal depending on the colour _-_ " Levi closed the book, not bothering to continue reading.

He gulped, placing the book back on the shelf, before looking at himself in the mirror.

"What's going to happen to me…?"

* * *

 **Levi is gonna be in deeeeep shit!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Blonde bosses

The moon shone through Eren's window as he looked out into the distance, sighing. Worry had taken over his routine, after what Levi had done in the hall that very morning.

Everyone was in utter shock after the Captain had fled the scene, clearly distressed. Who would even have the nails to dig through someone's skin without noticing? Sure, Eren new just how painful it was to have your hand cut open, and he also knew how awful it felt when he first did it to himself.

"He needs to really file those nails if he can do that…" Eren mumbled, standing up and stretching. He flopped backwards on his bed, groaning.

"If Levi can do that, then who knows how he's gonna treat our kids…" Eren felt his cheeks heat up blissfully at the thought of him and Levi having kids. The Titan shifter rolled over, his eyes staring in horror at the doorframe.

His door was wide open, a rather calm Levi leaning against it. He glanced at Eren out of the corner of his eye, his small frown turning into a dark scowl.

"Jeager." He hissed, closing the door "What did you just say?"

Levi strolled over to Eren, pinning him aggressively against the wall.

"I-I-" The teen's cheeks heated up at their closeness, his gaze melting into his crush's orbs of hatred. Eren looked around his room, looking for an escape.

"So, about this morning-" Eren was shoved into the wooden floor, Levi atop of him.

"No one speaks of that." He spat, glaring.

The younger make forced himself not to give in to the half-lidded eyes that his crush was blessed with. They were so close, in fact, that Eren could feel Levi's breath as he huskily exhaled, annoyed at everything.

"Can you please get off me, Captain?" Eren whimpered, watching as the sex machine bit his lip in frustration.

 _Stop being so innocently sexy_! Eren screamed in his head "Levi, sir, do you know how late it is?"

"Of course I do." Levi answered harshly, not caring about how close they were "Now you will never speak of us like that again, you hear me?"

Eren shuffled to his feet as Levi stood up, blushing like mad. _Did he just say… us?!_

"And when I say us, I am talking about you and I as individuals. Not a couple." Levi then strolled out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"Stupid unintentionally attractive Levi." Eren grumbled, shutting his door.

* * *

As midnight came, everyone was pretty much in their unque sleeping position, each one having their unique dreams.

Connie breathed slowly in his sleep, sprawled out over his bed. His blanket was half on the floor, having been kicked off by his legs.

"Sasha…" He murmured "…You need to… stay with me…"

 _"Sasha! You need to stay with me!" Connie yelled, not moving from his horse._

 _"I-I can't!" She answered, whimpering. The female was patching up her horse's wounded leg, tying the bandage securely "I can't just leave her!"_

 _"Sasha, there's no time! Who knows what's happening in the other squads!"_

 _Sasha signed, stroking the mammal's mane gently "He'll die…"_

 _"Yeah, and so will we if we don't get back into our proper places!"_

 _Connie slid off his horse, walking over to the saddened teen "Sasha, let's go-"_

 _"No!" She cried, not caring how loud she was "This horse has as much right to live as you and I do, Connie! It has a family; a family who are probably either at the stables or out on the field this very second!"_

 _"That's not the point, Sasha." Connie sighed, trying not to look annoyed. He quickly grabbed Sasha's wrist, harshly dragging the protesting girl over his horse._

 _"Get up." Connie ordered, pointing at the horse's saddle._

 _"You can't make me–" Her eyes widened as a dark shadow surrounded the two "You know what? Let's get on your horse!"_

 _Connie stared in horror at the smiling face in front of them, before climbing shakily onto his horse._

 _Connie bolted off on his horse, ignoring Sasha's cries as she watched her horse get ripped apart._

 _"Don't look back, Connie…" Connie murmured to himself, fighting the earge "Just one little peek…" He turned his head around, his eyes widening for all the right reasons._

 _A large hand scooped up their horse, along with Connie and Sasha. Connie frantically searched for the correct colour flare, but due to them all becoming stained in blood, he couldn't tell which one._

 _Sasha screamed as the horse was crushed and thrown away to God knows where, it's intestines spilling out of it's stomach._

 _"I don't wanna die, Connie!" Sasha hugged him close, crying. Connie squeezed his eyes shut as the Titan pushed them into his mouth, painfully chewing off Sasha's arm._

 _The poor girl screamed in pain, going a ghostly pale._

 _"Sasha!"_

Connie sat up in bed, panting. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, covering his eyes with his hands.

Once he'd caught his breath, the teenager layed back down, pulling the covers over him.

"Bad dream, eh?" Connie raised a brow as he looked at his window. The dark figure was sat on his windowsill, the only thing visible being the peron's bright emerald eyes.

"Who are you." He growled, feeling for his emergency dagger. Everyone was required to have one of them just invade of emergencies or to deal with intruders.

"Me…" The voice was dark, husky, and nearly intimidating to the young boy "There's not that much really…"

Connie took a shaky step forwards, the dagger behind his back "Tell me your name."

"Why should I? I'll be gone soon anyways." The male purred, glancing over at the determined teen. In one quick movement, Connie pulled out his dagger, stabbing it into the intruder's thigh.

At least, that's what he thought.

The male knocked the dagger straight out of Connie's hand and into the Sri, before catching it skilfully.

"The was a Jeager move." He explained "Dagger behind the back goes waayyyy back."

"How do you know about Jeager…?" Connie stepped closer.

"I do love inside of the walls, too ya' know. Most of us know who Eren is."

Connie raised a brow, before smirked.

"Oh, and by the way." He smiled friendly "Did I hurt when you fell?"

"Fell from when, exactly?" The man questioned, hissing.

"From my bedroom window." Connie then round-house kicked the stranger out of the window, not bothering to look down. He locked the window and closed his curtains, picking up the dagger that was dropped.

"Sasha would think that was impressive…" He muttered to himself.

"No she wouldn't!" Jean yelled from the room next door "Go to sleep, ya' dumbass!"

Connie chuckled lightly, slipping into bed.

Morning came quicker than he had expected, probably because of the intruder the night before.

Once dressed and washed, Connie exited his bedroom. Jean stepped out at the same time, walking up behind him.

"What do you want?" Connie growled, not turning around.

"Who were you talking to last night?" Jean asked, walking in front of the shorter male, smirking.

"Someone was sitting on my windowsill. I don't know how long they'd been there for, though." Connie explained, walking down the corridor. Jean walked by his side.

"So, are you gonna tell anyone about it?" He asked as they strolled into the dining hall.

"I'll speak to Captain Levi after breakfast." Connie said, looking around. Hanji was sitting with Erwin, her left hand wrapped tightly in bandages. The hall was definitely quieter than yesterday - not even Sasha was talking.

"Morning." Connie greeted as he and Jean sat down. Eren poked at his food with his fork, while Armin just chewed small mouthfuls quietly.

"Sasha and Mikasa are with the horses." Eren explained "They had their food early today."

Connie nodded, his eyes wandering off.

The click of heels brought everyone's attention to the hall entrance. Levi, keeping his dark scowl, scanned the room of terrified teenagers. Without a word the Captain sat down opposite Hanji and Erwin, ignoring the gasps.

"You'd think they would show some respect…" Levi muttered, deliberately loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Levi, you owe Hanji an apology." Erwin stated, fully aware that the entire hall was listening.

Hanji shakily moved her hand across the table, showing Levi the bloodied bandage.

Levi didn't show any emotion, he just stared at her hand "It was an accident." He stated "So an apology isn't needed."

A few murmurs were heard from different tables.

"Levi." Erwin said "You ripped open someone's hand. Who cares if it was an accident!"

Levi rolled his eyes, smirking "You don't understand what happened in order for me to have done this." He growled "You don't know how it felt to cut open someone's hand without thinking."

"So you have a reason for hurting one of your comrades." Erwin pushed on.

Levi nodded slowly. After a while, he smirked "Since we're all embarrassing and pointing out the faults in each other, maybe I have a go?"

He stared at Eren "I've got a few things about Jeager that I want to get off my chest." Levi smirked as Eren's cheeks darkened, chewing his lip.

"Don't start bringing the rookies into this." Hanji begged "They've done nothing wrong."

"Yet everyone here feels the need to question me for something I did?" Levi pounded his fists on the table, watching the plates of food flipped over.

"Calm down, Levi." Erwin hissed "You're making a scene!"

Levi muttered something under his breath, guilt flooding into his stomach.

"Listen to your friends, Ackerman." Pixis stood in the entrance, a warm smile appearing on his face as everyone saluted to him.

"Pixis…" Levi muttered, his eyes becoming wide.

The older man strolled forwards, tilting the shorter man's head upwards by lightly holding his jaw.

In one quick movement, Levi backflipped onto the table he was previously seated at, kicking the food onto the floor.

"Ackerman, I order you to get down!" Pixis yelled.

"No." The room practically exploded with gasps of shock, as well as curiosity.

Levi then leaped to another table, watching as members of Military police started running towards him.

The Captain then jumper up, grabbing one of the beams. The police stared up at him, watching as he moved his way over to to window on the roof.

"He can't be serious…" Jean muttered.

"He is serious…" Armin confirmed, watching as the 'security' tried to make their way up to Levi's height.

"Seriously hot…" Eren muttered, blushing as his friends stared at him "S-Seriously hot-headed! Jeez, that guy has really got to get some help!" He stuttered.

Armin wasn't convinced.

Levi tried to open the window, but then realised it was sealed shut.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Levi, get down here!" Erwin shouted, loosing his patients.

Levi gasped as he was, once again, paired up with the dreaded claws. Using his instinct, Levi began scratching a hole in the glass, kicking it into shards.

"Ackman, get down this instant!" Erwin shouted.

Levi then stuck up his middle finger, smirking as he saw his sharpened nails.

Before exciting, he stared at himself in the glass. The tips of his fangs poked out, threatening to pierce into his bottom lip.

"Fangs…" He whispered.

"He's got fangs…" Krista exclaimed quietly, dropping her muffin.

Levi then swung out the window, falling backwards coolly.

"Everyone, outside now!" Erwin instructed "I don't care what he's doing, just bring him back unharmed!"

* * *

 _Did I really just do that?_

Levi sat on the roof, chewing his lip. He hissed as his fangs cut his lip, bleeding. Spitting into the air, Levi wiped his mouth carefully.

"Stupid drug." He cursed, looking around. His eyes widened as he whipped around, before the Captain was knocked onto his back. The tip of a sharpened blade rested lightly on his nose, threatening to slice.

Krista was suddenly kicked backwards, loosing her footing. Levi gasped as the fragile girl stumbled down the side of the roof, screaming.

"Oh god." The Captain quickly ran over the roof, front-flipping to the edge. He grabbed the blonde's small hand, panting.

"Captain…" Krista whispered in amazement, smiling. Levi picked up the teen, carrying her bridal style, to the safety of the roof.

"HE'S GONNA HURT HER!" Someone shouted from the grass below.

"How did you move so fast…?" She murmured, standing up. Levi looked down.

"I…I don't know…" He answered quietly "First Hanji… now you…" Levi swallow "I don't know what's happening to me…"

"Have you tried go—"

"Krista, step back!" Mikasa pulled the younger girl away, gripping her wrist tightly.

Levi felt cold metal chain his wrists together, forced to stand up.

Erwin clicked a collar around the shorter man's neck, holding the chain "Idiot." He glared "How dare you disobey Pixis and I in such a dangerous way."

Levi avoided eyes contact "Seeing as I'm now stuck in your hands, how do you suppose we all get down, eh?"

Krista breathed slowly, watching as her saviour and attacker was collared like some kind of pet. Mikasa kept her gaze firm, unfazed by what was going on.

"Mikasa." Erwin turned to face the ravenette "Take Krista down to the infirmary. She could be hurt from being pushed down the roof."

"Of course, Commander." Mikasa then lead the small girl over to the hidden steps then lead down to the grass below.

Erwin followed, unlocking Levi's handcuffs. Without a word they walked down the steep steps, not daring to look at each other.

Once at the bottom, Levi scoffed as the few scouts looking for him stared.

"Ignore him." Erwin said "We're finding a cure."

Eren held back a gasp as Levi tugged at his collar, clearly annoyed "Disgusting." He muttered "I might as well be a lab experiment."

"We'll be the judge of that." Erwin countered, watching as Levi rolled his eyes "Now come on, Whiskers."

Armin raised a brow "Whiskers? Out of all the names-"

"Has anyone seen his claws? The fangs?" Mikasa challenged.

"Fine then. Open up." Eren said, hoping his sister was wrong.

Erwin harshly opened Levi's mouth, the fangs pointing out sharply.

"Impossible…" Erwin muttered, letting go. Levi glared at him, showing his pointed teeth.

Eren felt his cheeks heat up, finding the 'impossible' and dangerous Levi extremely hot.

"Check his hands." Mikasa said. Levi reluctantly lifted up his hands, groaning in annoyance. Erwin just stared at the Captain "Hanji will have a lot of work to do when you walk in." He stated, yanking the chain.

"Get back inside, now." He ordered to the Scouts "I don't care what you have to say about Levi. Leave it till court."

* * *

Hanji stared at the shorter male, her eyes wide.

"I'm so glad I get to experiment on you, Levi!" She grinned, stretching her hand through the bars. She bolted back as Levi slapped it away, creating a red handprint over Hanji's.

"Whoa! Someone's angry!" She laughed, knowing how pissed off Levi was.

"I'm not a baby. I'm not a monster. I'm not a pe-"

Hanji turned to the guards, getting a slow nod of approval. The scientist then ran into the cell, jabbing Levi in the arm with a needle, before running back out.

Levi stared at his arm, rubbing it "What the actual hell?!" He shouted "I'm not a test subject, let alone some kind of scientific revolution!"

"Hush, Captain." Hanji snickered joyfully "You are probably just experiencing some kind of temporary virus or a backfire from the medicine you were given a few weeks ago. Nothing serious."

"How come I'm being taken to court then?" Levi questioned, scowling.

Hanji raised a brow, cocking her head "That's apparently because you, well, ripped open my hand, and injured or nearly killed miss, ah, Krista Lenz?"

"Yep." Levi muttered "Krista…"

"Hanji," A scout walked in, their face covered by their hood "I need to speak with Levi. Privately."

"Oh, okay, I'll be off then-"

"Without the guards. No one else. Just me and him." The voice became sterner.

"I suppose…" The redhead hastily glanced at the two man standing at both sides of the cell "I guess a tea break wouldn't hurt, hey boys?"

Levi perked up at 'tea' "Can I have some?" He asked, his voice slightly innocent.

"Just water in afraid." Hanji explained "Any other liquids could contaminate your blood and give us inaccurate results." She then strolled out, the two guards following.

When the door closed, the figure quickly locked it.

The person removed their hood, smiling sweetly.

"Levi…" She whispered, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear "I brought you something."

Krista pushed a small handful of bread across the floor "It's not much… sorry…"

Levi kept his frown, but his eyes exploded with gratitude "Don't apologise." He blew the lint off a chunk of bread.

Krista watched as Levi ate the bread slowly. She smiled softly as she noticed that his teeth and nails weren't longer and sharper like before.

Levi's new nature, you could say, was definitely not permanent. Meaning that there had to be a certain way or thing that triggered it.

"How did you make your nails into claws…?" Krista asked after a while.

Levi paused, thinking "All I remember doing his concentrating." He explained "I had no idea how it happened the first time, though…"

Krista nodded "And the teeth?"

"Not a clue." He muttered, twiddling his thumbs.

The blonde nodded slowly, sitting down so she was eye level with Levi.

"I'm gonna get you out of here." She whispered.

Levi's eyes widened in joy, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Strange…" Krista muttered "Your fangs are back…" Levi groaned, irritated "But you didn't react, so that could be good, I guess…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

"What happened before you injured Hanji?" She asked "Did she say anything to you?"

"Something about always being here, no matter what." Levi struggled to remember "I don't know."

"And Erwin ordered you to "get down here!", didn't he?" The female retraced "Maybe something to do with a certain word?"

Levi sighed, looking down. After a few seconds, it clicked.

The night he's been injected with the drug, he'd been asked _"Any last words?"_

 _"Why am I here…"_

'Here', the last word he had spoke before the needle stabbed into his arm.

"Here…" He muttered, glancing up at Krista "Listen, what I'm about to tell you is to stay between you and I forever. If not I'll have your head."

Krista leaned forwards, unfazed by the death threat "What is it then…?"

"The reason as to why all of this happened."

* * *

 **Super long chapter two!**

 **I know there's a few spelling mistakes at the start and a few grammar slip-ups, but please don't flame on me for that. I've literally re-read this like twice, so bare with me.**

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I hope to get more!**


	3. Black boots

"Okay!" Hanji faced Erwin "It seems he's fine, really. Nothing major, let alone dangerous!"

"He cut your hand open-"

"In the past!" She laughed "Judging by the blood tests and practices he's reluctantly gone through with, you can put your worries at ease."

Erwin gaped "B-But he grew claws! Even fangs! Who does that?!"

"Clearly delusional witnesses." Hanji placed a hand on her chest "Yes, guilty is charged! No, Levi is perfectly normal! Sure, he needs to control his anger, but no further test are needed."

The blond sighed, looking away "I guess we should wake him up then?" The two turned around, looking through the bars. Levi breathed softly in his sleep, barely snoring at all.

Erwin unlocked the door, ignoring the bread crumbs on the floor. He walked quietly over, before yanking on the chain connected to Levi's collar.

The Captain jolted up, gagging violently. He coughed, staring at the elder in pain.

"Y-You." Levi chocked out, glaring "What d'you want now?"

Erwin unclipped the leather collar, watching as the raven rubbed his neck "You're out." Erwin stated "The tests came back as normal as ever. Then again, no one knows what goes through Hanji's head."

Levi scowled at the taller man, slowly getting to his feet. Hanji embraced Levi in a tight hug as he stepped out, not caring that the male wasn't hugging back.

"I never meant to cause you discomfort, Levi." She explained, her eyes full of apology.

"You held me hostage in a cage-like cell without food or water-"

"Better safe than sorry!" Hanji interrupted, placing a finger on Levi's lips "You need rest, so go back to your bedroom."

Levi scoffed, turning on his heel to leave. He flinched as a strong hand gripped his wrist tightly.

"Not alone." Erwin muttered "God knows what you could do on the way back."

* * *

Levi igorned the mutters and gasps as he was dragged through the corridors by Erwin. The commander kept a straight face, only looking down at the Captain occasionally.

Jean and Eren were walking in the opposite direction, the mouths opening slightly as Levi brushed past them.

"Don't bother." Levi muttered as Jean went to speak, closing his mouth as the elders turned a corner. Erwin opened the bedroom door, mumbling as Levi stepped in.

"Anymore funny business, and what's left of humanity with hear it." He then closed his eyes, listening as Levi shut the door loudly.

The male opened his wardrobe, looking for a clean set of clothes. Just as he was about to pick one out, someone tapped his shoulder gently.

Krista beamed up at him, unfazed by his scowl.

"What is it now?" Levi muttered harshly. Krista just smiled widely.

"I have something, an idea in fact." She flopped down on the single bed, patting the space next to her. Reluctant, Levi sat down.

"So," She began "About the 'H' word. I figured it could come in handy when you do your late-night confronting!"

Levi raised a brow "Wait, confronting? What's that supposed to mean?"

Krista tucked her hair behind her ear "I want to work with you. Use your new power for the greater good." She whispered "Just imagine it. No one will know it's you. I can be you boss, if you like?"

"Hang on, you want me, to stop crimes, with your help?" The young girl nodded frantically. Levi ran a hand through his hair "I do that as I job anyway. What's the point in me doing it at night as well?"

"Given that you've kind of gotten some cat-like abilities, then it would be harder for people to figure out."

The raven blinked "But everyone saw me flip out in the dining hall-"

"And that's when I came in!" Krista smirked "I knew how badly you hated being in there, and how it was an accident. So, using the skills I learnt from reading a few books, I altered the te-"

"Test results…" Levi glanced up at the blonde "So no one would suspect me for the other me… Oh my gosh, Lenz you're a genius."

Krista's cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink "So, are you in? Knowing that we'll have to lowkey have private lessons to control your adaptions at your own free will, that is."

The Captain exhaled, deep in thought. Without any further words, he nodded slowly.

Krista squeaked with joy, clapping her hands like a small child "I've also been snooping around your room whilst you were in there, checking that I've got all the proportions correct and everything."

"Proportions?"

"I knew I would persuade you somehow, so I took up the liberty of creating this!" The fragile girl ran over to the wardrobe, pulling out a decent sized box. Levi opened his curiously, standing up.

The male didn't have time to examine it before he was pushed behind the dress curtain.

"I am not wearing girl boots…" He exclaimed, obviously ignoring his doubts as his faint silloette showed him slipping into the shoes.

After about three minutes, a very annoyed Levi stepped out.

Dressed in a fitting leather catsuit, paired with slightly heeled boots and a tail.

The Captain went to looked at himself in the mirror, before realising that it was covered in dust and smudges.

"Has it really been that long since I cleaned this place…?" He muttered, turning to Krista.

The young girl stared in awe at the sight before her "Is it me or is it getting hot in here…?!" She flushed, fanning her face with her hands.

Levi sat down next to her, licking his fangs "Think I'm getting the hang of this, don't you?"

"I said it." Krista looked at Levi's features "I think you are, Captain. I think you are."

He stood up, stretching "Does this, seeing as I can't see myself-"

"No. You don't look like a girl. You don't look weird. And you definitely do not look someone people wanna mess with."

There was a silence between the two, before Krista spoke up.

"Oh, sit down a minute!" She quickly pulled a large can out of Levi's top draw, shaking it "And before you ask, I put that in there so I would have to carry everything over." She explained, smiling. Krista then took two equal clumps of the noir locks atop of Levi's head, spiking them upwards.

The two sucked in a breath as the blonde sprayed over his hair, coughing once finished.

"Won't my hair go all hard?" Levi asked, becoming self-conscious. Krista shook her head.

"Hanji gave some of us a special one that doesn't give you concrete head." She giggle quietly "Here." She handed Levi a hand-mirror, watching as his mouth fell agape.

As if a cat hybrid, the male had two cat ears expertly styled in his hair. He looked at what was visible of his outfit in the small mirror, swallowing.

"People may recognise my face." He stated, giving back the mirror.

Krista face-palmed "I knew there was something I forgot! D-Don't worry, I'll sort it out for tonight."

"We start tonight?" Levi repeated "I won't be able-"

"You can do anything." Krista assured "Now go take this off and clean this room up."

"What will I do if someone says _here_?"

"Just ignore it. Better yet, force it to leave. If it's too much, then come and see me."

Levi frowned slightly "Look at me. Humanities strongest being babied by teenager."

"You're not far off, Sir."

"I'm pretty sure that fourteen and twenty are pretty far apart." Levi scowled "It just doesn't feel right."

Krista nodded "That's because you're always on top of everyone else. You are more likely to have the final say than someone like Armin or Sasha."

Levi stood up, strolling over to the dress curtain "I'll be done in a minute." He said "How long does that hairspray last?"

"Uhh," Krista looked at the can "Say up to five hours."

"And you just sprayed it in my hair?" He growled slightly.

"Yep- oh." She laughed quietly "Um, it says you can wash it out?"

"Then I'll do that then." Levi then casually walked into the connected bathroom, having gotten half changed before realising his mistake.

Krista tried to looked away as the taller boy walked a few feet into the other room, the leather trousers highlighting his curves and general assets. The tail flopped carelessly behind him, swaying gently in time with his hips.

The blonde also caught a quick glimpse of his muscular chest, showing a couple scars from being injured in battle very few times.

Gulping the lump in her throat, the young scout twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, unable to contain her excitement for the evening ahead.

* * *

Armin chewed his dinner slowly, eyes narrowed. Eren poked at his food awkwardly, as if searching for a way out of the casserole.

"Um," Armin coughed loud enough to get his friend's attention "Eren, can I ask you something please…?"

The brunet raised a brow as his companion rubbed his arm nervously, biting his lip "I-It's kinda important…"

Eren carefully stood up, suspicious. Armin quietly shuffled out the dining hall, the Titan shifter flow lowing behind like a lost puppy.

The blond closed his bedroom door behind him, offering Eren a seat on his bed next to him.

After a moment of silence, Armin gazed up into Eren's emerald eyes "Here's the thing…" He pulled something out from behind his bed, sighing "I'm sorry I went through your stuff…-"

Eren blushed in embarrassment as he snatched the photos away from Armin's small hands "Y-You went through my room?!"

"I'm sorry…" He apologised "I just saw how you had a deeper intrest in him, so I wanted not to jump to conclusions-"

Eren panted heavily, tightening his grip on the pictures. Many well-photographed shots of the captain were smushed together in a large pile. One fell out of his arms, flittering softly into the floor.

"You've got problems." Armin whispered, picking it up.

"I've got problems." Eren confirmed, staring at the photo. It was of the time that Levi's horse had gotten spooked by an upcoming Titan, brutally ramming the rider harshly into a ditch before fleeing.

The captain was taken back to the resting house in a matter of seconds, spraining his wrist and slicing his leg. Due to the injuries and how drenched he was, Levi was forced to be shirtless in crutches.

Armin had no clue how his friend had gotten such a revealing shot, capturing everything from his sexy damp hair to his chest and ass.

"That's a keeper…" Eren muttered, swallowing.

The younger teen rested a hand on Eren's smiling "There's no need to lie, Eren." He assured "Are you…" He squeezed tighter "Are you gay?"

Jeager bit his lip, his eyes glassy "Is that a good thing?"

"I don't care. Who cares if you like someone the same sex? It changes nothing."

"If gay means having a crush on a twenty year old sex bomb, then yes." Eren chuckled, his cheeks dusting crimson "I guess I'm gay."

"Everyone's gonna take the piss." He spoke after a while.

Armin stood up, beckoning Eren to do the same "Fuck the haters and their opinions. If they don't like what you are, then let them deal with it. You could just eat them if they get on your nerves."

The two shared a laughed, walking out.

* * *

"Hey!" Krista whipped around, squeaking. A guard stared at her "Where d'you think you're going?! Lights were out two hours ago!"

"Pee-pee break!" Krista lied "You gotta go when you gotta go!" She then dashed down the long corridor, fading into the darkness.

"Levi…!" She knocked on the Captain's door "Open up-"

The door swung open as quick as it closed, the clicking of a lock sounding seconds after it.

Dressed and ready, Levi peered down at the scout, showing his teeth.

"Well hello mister whiskers!" She stood up, eyes wide in awe "How did you get them to grow on your own?"

Levi sighed, scratching the back of his neck "I dunno. I guess the more times I hear it, the more times the instincts kick in."

Krista looked at the elder's hair, cocking her head "Are those-"

"Realer than the wall legend." He poked at them awkwardly "I did take notice of how you styled then earlier."

The blonde stuck her hand in her rucksack, pulling out a large box. She clicked it open, beaming.

Dark eyeliners and eye makeup essentials were placed neatly in the correct sections.

Levi gulped, stepping back "I may be dressed like a slut, but makeup is a no-no!"

"That's a shame…" She sniffed, her eyes glassy "I was really looking forward to seeing you be a hero…"

 _Is she saying that humanities strongest isn't a hero?! And now she's crying?! Jesus Christ, c'mon Levi, it won't even show up in the dark_.

"Ugh…" He flopped down on a chair, crossing his legs "Go ahead."

Krista instantly jumped up, grinning "Thank you!" Levi gasped, realising his stupid mistake. The teenager then grabbed the eyeliner and eyeshadow, smiling as Levi's vision turned as black as coal.

Ten minutes later, Levi slowly opened his eyes gasping. Krista held the hand mirror out in front of him, frowning.

"Do you like it…?" She whispered, chewing her lip.

Smokey eyes widened "Despite looking like a drag queen, I've very impressed." Levi touched his his nose, a black cat nose expertly drawn on "Jesus, might as well be a hybrid…"

Krista beamed "You're out of your comfort zone, aren't you? You're probably going to punch me for making you look so feminine and strange-"

"I would have punched you long before you put me in this thing." Levi wiped away the small tear slipping down her face with his thumb, smirking softly "I don't care if I get called names when I'm out there kicking ass. It's pointless wasting your breath on something that you'll only see in a matter of seconds."

Krista looked away, blushing lightly "Okay…" She fished out her laptop, turning it to face Levi "I've already hacked into the security cameras, so I can tell you where to go. I managed to get these as well."

The blonde clipped a small black microphone onto the collar-like choker around Levi's neck, before placing on a headset. Krista clicked the little button on the side of the headphones, turning them on.

"We can communicate with these." She explained, taking the laptop from his lap. There was a moment of silence, before Krista turned to Levi.

She gasped when he wasn't there, the bedroom window wide open.


	4. Crimson Kitten

**Okay, so to answer some of the questions I've gotten over PM, this isn't a LevixKrista ship. Being business partners - you could say - there is no doubt that they won't have a fluffy moment or two, but in this chapter Krista will start to show her feelings not just to men, but to women to. Yeah, instead of Krista being a straight-up lesbian in the majority of the fanfic a I've read were its her a Ymir, I've decided to write her as bisexual.**

 **Also, the following chapters will probably contain a spinoff scenes or dialogue from various famous superhero films and movies, ranging from _The amazing Spiderman_ , to _Catwoman_.**

 **Okay, rant over! Enjoying reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Levi watched from behind a chimney at the assault before him. Muggers, by the looks of it, had a young girl against the damp brick wall of an alleyway.

" _L-Levi_." Krista's voice hummed through the mic quietly " _Have you found it-it?_ "

The Captain kept looking down "Yes. I'm about to go in."

He heard a small squeal from the receiver "Okay. Go show them what you're made of!"

Without replying, the hybrid jumped silently into the concrete, not seen. After a while of thinking of his plan, he stepped into action.

"You know…" He purred, walking up behind the attacker "You shouldn't steel things from innocent people…"

The gruff man bolted around, glaring. Levi just smirked, leaning against the wall opposite.

"Beat it, ya' nutter." The man growled, towering over him. The shorter male just brushed the dirt off his shoulder, disgusted.

"I don't think so." Levi countered, ignoring the man's enraged panting "It's not like you've got a knife or anything."

Levi glanced out of the corner of his eye, smirking as the man pulled out-unsurprisingly- a sharp knife.

"I don't care who you are, but if I were you I'd run." He threatened, pointing the knife inches from his collar.

The Captain sighed "Okay then. I'll run." He then slid under and through the man's legs, kicking him into the wall. Levi then rushed over to the victim.

Her brown eyes were in utter shock, mouth agape.

"Don't worry." He assured, handing the female her purse "Just get home as quick as possible."

She nodded slowly, before dashing out into the streets.

The cat then turned on his heel, becoming face-to-face with the man.

No one said anything for a good thirty seconds, just staring into each other's eyes.

Without realising, the attacker jolted his hand upwards, attempting to stab him.

Levi just smirked, showing his fangs. He then removed the knife from the elder's hand, throwing it into the darkness of the alley.

"Fair and square." Levi stated "I don't like having the upper hand."

The man, as a bull, rammed himself into the cat, painfully shoving him against the wall.

"That was too easy…" He muttered darkly, tightening his grip on Levi's shoulders "No one can help you now, Kitten."

"Kitten, eh?" Levi scoffed, trying to mask the pain coming from his upper body "And there's your mistake right there." He then grabbed his opponents shoulders, digging in his claws.

Blood began to stain the man's clothes as he swayed slightly, Levi showing no signs of backing down.

He then punched the man in the jaw, hissing. He fell harshly onto the ground, unconscious.

Flicking his hands about to get rid of the sticky liquid, a bright light shone in Levi's direction.

"Attemped murder?" A member of the military police stood in the alleyway's entrance, slightly confused by the cat-hydrid standing a few feet from him "My, my. Never had to deal with a man-slut before."

Levi hissed, annoyed at the name "It's not murder." He growled "He was mugging someone-"

The policeman took a step closer "Now, I want you to get in with me, and we'll see what court has to say shall we?"

"Never." Levi denied, standing his ground.

The man pulled out a tranquilliser-like gun, aiming it at the cat "Come with me, or I'll shoot."

Levi sighed, taking a step closer as well "Fine… I guess you'll just have to catch me first." He then round-house kicked the policeman round the head, catching the gun.

"Oww…" He rubbed his jaw carefully.

"Bye bye." Was all Levi said before shooting the dart. It hit the man's shoulder, knocking him out seconds later.

"I could get used to this…" He muttered to himself, before pausing "I need a sign, a name of some sort."

After thinking back, he clicked his fingers in triumph.

* * *

"Do I? Ugh, okay, fine." Sasha groaned, standing at the front of the main hall. She coughed awkwardly as everyone stared at her, waiting.

"I-It says here that during last night, a said to be potential threat to humanity was wondering the streets at around midnight." She paused to let the murmurs and gasps settle.

"The attacker is said to have a distinctive look about them - just look for the feline features that they somehow posses." She squealed, beaming "Aww, that's so cute!" Sasha then continued reading, her expression dropping instantly "The figure was said to be spotted by members of the military police with an unconscious or injured body by his side at the least…"

"The fuck…" Sahsa muttered, suddenly shocked "Shit this is flipping messed up!"

"Continue Braus." Erwin nodded from the side of the platform, reminding her that everyone just witnessed her swear.

"Um, where was I? Oh yeah…at the least, leaving a 'K' engraved into the nearest thing to the crime scene, said to be drawn with a bloody finger judging by the crimson liquid outlining the letter. The scouts, as well as the rookies, will be sent out every night from now on to assure humanity that we are not dealing with a dangerous threat and criminal. Any suspicious observations should be reported immediately to Captain Levi."

Sahsa folded up the report, handing it back to Erwin.

"As you have all just heard," He paused, not noticing, along with everyone else(apart from one), Levi silently fidget "a deadly threat has been spotted inside the walls." The Commander noticed two boys laughing at the back "You two back there! What's so funny?!"

The brunet calmed his composure "It's just that people are getting scared of some cat-hybrid thing who just walks around! It sounds kinda stupid if I'm honest."

"Okay then." Erwin nodded "Raise your hand if you think that this new villain is _kinda_ _stupid_?"

He watched as a fair amount of scouts and rookies raised their hands "I understand your points very well. Now," Erwin stared at a small blonde girl "what's your theory on this?"

Krista swallowed. Out of all the people, he had to choose her? "Wh-What if they had a reason to do what they do? Maybe there's a legitimate answer to why they've taken this hero thing on?"

"Hero?" Erwin raised an eyebrow suspiciously "Why would a murderer be a hero?"

"They could have stopped the criminal just as the forces got there, mistaking them for the real culprit." She whispered, looking down shyly "Why should everyone start having a huge man hunt for someone who is just helping them out?"

Pixis smiled warmly, admiring the young girl's opinions. He looked down at Levi, brushing off the fact that his fists were clenched at his side, smirking softly. Despite the event yesterday, everyone had quickly resolved their differences, as if nothing had ever happened. Although it was clear that Commander Smith still wasn't buying it.

"Lenz, are you suggesting that we just let this killer go? It's been one night and the news has spread like wildfire."

"Exactly!" Krista covered her mouth, thinking she was being too loud. She muttered her apologies before continuing "One night and everyone's assuming that this mystery person is suddenly going to start a killing spree. Commander, tell me, how many of the casualties were actually dead when they were taken to the infirmaries?"

Erwin swallowed, holding back a stutter "N-None are dead, Krista. But they did have-"

"Murders are people who kill, am I right?" The blonde felt a small part of her full with pride and confidence "So then why are we calling this 'criminal' a murder if no one is dead?"

A few snickers were heard through the audience, as Krista's cheeks darkened.

After a while of silence, Erwin straightened his back "Prepare yourselves for tonight, everyone. We can't afford to be controlled by a cat." He then turned on his heel, walking off. Everyone then flooded out of the hall, following the Commander's orders.

* * *

" _It's probably Krista_."

" _Sir, I'm certain it's Krista_."

" _Did you see the way she defended the threat? It's obviously Krista._ "

" _We're all sayin' Lenz._ "

" _Krista_."

" _Krista_."

" _Krista_."

" _Krista_."

" _Krista_."

"Kris—"

"I get it!" The Captain exclaimed, pointing to the office door "Everyone thinks it's Krista."

The teen slowly stood up, tucking a strand of ginger hair behind her ear. She scoffed "Jeez, it's just an opinion." She then strolled out, closing the door behind her."

Levi covered his face in his hands, groaning. He couldn't just let Krista be blamed for the 'crimes' he'd apparently committed. It would be immature, unruly, and damn right selfish.

"Why did I agree to this…" He muttered to himself, looking up wearily. Connie raised a brow as Levi stared at him, annoyed.

"I need to tell you something." Connie began, serious "I think I've had an encounter with the cat."

The elder straightened his posture, clearing his throat "Th-The cat? Where did you see them?"

The teen chewed his lip "He was sitting on my windowsill, watching me sleep. 'Woke me up and he started a conversation - don't know why, though." Levi nodded slowly "I tried to get him with the dagger we keep emergency, but he knocked it out my hand just as I as about to stab him."

"Him? Are you saying he's male?"

"Well, if a husky, intimidating, voice doesn't scream male, then-"

"Continue." Levi interrupted, folding his arms across his chest "What happened after that, then?" Levi asked, extremely confused.

"I kicked him out the window." Connie laughed lightly to himself "Threw in a pun as well. Yeah, I think that was him."

"How about their appearance?" The Captain questioned "Any distinctive features?"

"Big green eyes, that's for sure. Uhh, dressed in a black suit-thing. I couldn't really see, though, it is dark at night as you could imagine."

Levi chuckled darkly to himself, exhaling softly "Thank you for that information, Springer. I'm sure that we'll catch this criminal within this night."

Connie nodded, standing up. He saluted, leaving the room quietly, his expression confused as he looked next to the door before walking off.

"Lenz, get your ass in here now." Levi growled, watching as the small girl shuffled inside, shutting the door softly behind her.

"I heard everything-"

"I know." Levi glared "I don't remember going into a rookie's bedroom-"

"It's practically impossible." Krista agreed "I didnt even give you the catsuit!"

Levi groaned, running a hand through his hair "Everyone thinks it's you." He admitted.

The blonde gasped, covering her mouth "I should've kept quiet… Oh, gosh. I just wanted to defend you. I'm sorry, Captain." Her lip trembled "I should go… I shouldn't be here-"

Krista hesitated mid-march, gasping. Levi groaned holding back cries of pain as he flopped onto the wooden floor.

"Heichou! I'm sorry, I forgot!" She crouched down next to him, watching in horror as he gasped for air violently, thrashing about. All Krista could do was wait — wait for the pain to subside and leave.

The pain lasted eight minutes.

Levi just layed on the floor, wincing in agony. Tears leaked from his glassy eyes as he stared up at the angelic figure whom's lap his head was rested upon. Krista shakily helped him up, forcing herself not to scream in happiness and excitement.

"You've got be kidding me…" Levi stared in distress at the thin black tail swaying behind him.

The teen squealed joyfully, her eyes wide "This is awesome…" She whispered, walking around the male "I should start saying it more often."

"I swear to god-"

"I'm joking!" She teased, running her hands over the soft fur "It's beautiful…"

Levi masked his pink blush, scowling "Yeah, I'm sure the Titans will be scared of a hybrid." He said sarcastically "What are we going to do?"

"Never mind that. You should be glad that didn't happen when Connie was in he–"

Levi clasped his hand over her mouth "Shut it, Lenz."

Krista just looked away, muffling her laughter with her hand. She just stood there, giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"I love it." She spoke "I love this-this whole thing!"

Levi hissed under his breath, crossing his arms "E'hem?" He gestured to this tail "What do I do about this?"

Krista then snapped back into realitly "Well, you're suit will definitely need adjusting." She smiled as Levi glared harder "I think you should wear your cape."

"But there's no need for me to be wearing it."

"Exactly." She smiled softly "It'll cover up your tail until it goes away."

"But what if it doesn't?" He frowned, showing his fangs "These go away after about an hour, so how long will the tail last?"

"You're not alone, remember?" She took the green cape off it's hook, handing it to the young man "I'll wear mine too. We could make it, I don't know, a trend? I'm sure if the word spreads, everyone will be wearing these things in no time!"

Levi tied the cape securely, making sure it covered the black tail "Fine… Guess it worth a shot."

Krista grinned "See you around, then!" She then went to leave, before pausing as her hand braced over the door knob "I'm doing the stables, if you want to see me."

Levi sighed as the teen fled the office, slowly following behind.

* * *

As if in a commercial, the captain and his partner strolled coolly through the buildings. Everyone stared in amazement as Krista blew kisses to the peasants they called friends, while Levi smirked at the crowd.

At least, that's how Krista imagined it.

"This is going to get people suspicious." Levi growled as he walked grumpily in front of the blonde. Krista frowned as the Captain knocked her into reality.

"I'm sure it'll catch on." Krista assured, smiling wearily "It's not like we're going to get told off–" She yelped as her face met the back of Levi's, realising that the short make had stopped.

"Good day, Commander." Levi greeted harshly, starring up at the tall man.

Erwin didn't look impressed "What is the meaning of wearing your capes inside?" He questioned.

Levi kept his gaze firm "Becasue I can, Commander. Lenz wanted to copy me because she is doing a report."

"Report, eh?" Erwin looked over at Krista "Why haven't we had any notice of your progressing document?"

"I, uh, I am just doing it for fun, Sir. Just to pass the time." The female looked down in defeat, realising her poor choice of words.

" _Just for fun_ is not a good enough excuse, Lenz. Fun doesn't exist during times like this. Mess around when the criminal is in our hands." He went to turn away, but paused.

"And I don't want to see you two wearing them inside from today and onwards." Erwin then marched off, mumbling under his breath.

Levi groaned as Krista stared at him "Are you alright, Heichou?"

The hybrid cursed himself quietly, hissing "Fucking drug…" He murmured "Fucking threat to humanity…"

It was clear to the blonde that the elder was in mental pain and distress, most likely coming down with a mindgrain.

Before Krista could comfort Levi, her name was called.

"Krista!" Sasha bounced up to the two, a smug expressing on her face "Guess who's taller than both of you?"

Levi scowled at the teen, coughing deliberately "Shut it, Braus." He threatened "Get on with it or I'll have your head"

Sasha gulped "Yes, my apologies, Sir." She turned to Krista "Pixis says that everyone needs to meet later here." She smiled softly "I reckon we should pair up?"

Levi tensed, the dreaded tooth ache coming again. The Captain didn't understand why or how he could get tooth aches when random people said the word, but he could somehow control it by himself if he wanted it to happen.

Krista stuttered "Well, uh, I was actually told to stay with Heichou…" She cast a weary glance over at the suffering male "Sorry…"

Trying his best to contain his mouthful of pain, Levi scowled once more.

"Oh, okay." Sasha turned to the Captain "Sir, is there anyone who isn't paired up yet?"

Levi groaned in annoyance, as if the young girl was stupid "I don't care. Find anyone-Springer. Go pair up with Springer."

Sasha nodded slowly, processing the words "Who's Springer?"

The two shorter beings face-palmed "Springer." Krista sighed "Springer is Connie, Sasha. His last name is Springer. Connie Springer."

"Ohhhh!" The _Potato Girl_ grinned sheepishly "I knew that!"

"Braus, go make yourself useful." The Captain snapped harshly "That message was as pointless as your presence."

Sasha's eyes widened, looking highly offended "Y-Yes, Sir!" She then walked glumly away from the two, looked rather angry.

"That was uncalled for." Krista turned to Levi when Sasha was out of earshot.

"She was uncalled for. Now stop arguing with your Captain and follow me." Levi hissed, scowling. The stoic male then paced down the corridor, entering the dining hall.

Everyone was out on the training grounds, apart from two.

Levi ignored Eren's gawking as he sat next to the blushing teen.

The scouts went to salute, but were hushed.

"Spare me." Levi muttered "I need to ask of a favour."

Armin blinked, along with Eren "A favour?" He repeated, gaping as Krista nodded at his side "What's the problem?"

"It's about this criminal we're hunting for tonight." Levi explained, his tone darker and more intimidating "Krista and I discovered the name, as well as gender."

Eren stared "How?"

"I hacked into the CCTV and played back the footage." Krista explained, not liking the idea of lying to her friend's face "It was simple after that." The blonde had no idea what Levi was going to say from yhen on, questioning why he'd ever-so smoothly stared the conversation in the frist place.

"Kitten, is his name." The Captain but his lip, hoping that the two would catch on.

"That explains the 'K' left by his unfortunate victims!" Eren yelped "And a dude being a cat…" His cheeks flushed slightly "Damn they've gotta have some balls."

An almost eerie silence fell over the table, no one having anything productive to say. After a while, Armin spoke up.

"What if he's a member of the forces?" The question hit Levi like when Petra was smashed violently into a tree. Despite his mental distress, the Captain sighed.

"If he is one of us, or anyone we could possibly know, then in sure the punishment would be…" He gulped, his mind forcing him to speak the truth "… the punishment would be more severe than if we didn't have a connection with him. He would be questioned and most likely inprisoned for lying to those who trusted him."

Armin nodded slowly, his gaze shifting over to his friend. Eren fazed dreamily at the shorter male, his head resting against his palm in utter bliss.

Rolling his eyes irritatingly, Levi clicked his fingers in front the the teen's face. After a blink and a crimson blush dusting his cheeks, Eren struggled for words.

"S-Sir," Levi scowled dangerously at the latter "That wasn't what it looked like, Heichou. I-I was just daydreaming!"

Armin and Krista snickered quietly, watching as Eren slowly became smaller and smaller compared to the other's never-ending death stare.

"Give me break…" Levi sighed, turning his head back to the blondes. He looked sternly at Armin for a moment, before pointing at the green outdoor-water flopped over the back of the chair.

"Where that." He ordered "You too Jeager." The Captain watched as the two fumbled around with their capes, before tying them on properly.

"Why, Sir?" Armin asked "Is it for battle or something?"

Levi didn't show any indications to whether the small male was correct or not, just keeping his scowl firm.

"You shall wear this whenever you see me or Historia wearing these. Even if it's a hot summers day, you two shall wear your capes." Levi glanced outside through the window "In at least an hour I want every scout, rookie and staff member wearing their capes. I know that you, Arlet, do not have as big as a social group as others, but you are one to stand your ground and make others follow. Jeager." Eren visibly tensed at his name call "Being the main priority, no one will dare to mess with a Titan shifter. Even if they have the fighting ability of Mikasa, then they will still follow your orders like Arlet."

The teen's cheeks darken "And what if we're questioned?" Eren gasped out.

"Then tell them that they'll be next in line." Levi stated.

"In line for what?" Eren asked, raising a brow.

"Next in line for Titan bait, what else could it be for?!" He snapped, clearing annoyed "I swear to God everyone wants to get punched today…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling.

The Titan shifter looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"I-Is that all, then?" Armin asked quietly, not wanting to get punched.

The Captain stood up, giving Krista the signal to get up as well. The fragile girl slowly walked over to his side, chewing her lip.

"Yes." Levi finally stated "That is all." He then began to stroll away from the table, his cape flowing in the wind.

Then Armin saw it. Only visible for a five seconds, the thin, noir tail stuck out like a Titan in the distance.

The blonde gasped slightly, facing Eren. The taller boy had his head in his hands, face on the table in utter embarrassment.

"S-Sir…?" Armin squeaked, watching as the two spun around. By the time he had gotten the courage to confront the elder male, the tail was quickly hidden by his cape once more.

"Arlet?" Levi watched as the scout began to stuttered, clearly wanting to speak "Well spit it out, then." He hissed, scowling.

"I,uhh…" Armin sighed "N-Nothing Sir. Sorry…"

Levi's expression didn't change "Get to work, you two. An hour is now fifthty minutes." He then disappeared from the hall, Krista shuffling behind him.

I can't tell Eren what I just saw… Heck, I can't tell anyone! Armin thought Heichou… I can't confront him as to why he's got a cat… tail… A short gasp of realisation escaped from the boy's pale lips.

Then it all clicked into place. The sharp nails, the fangs… and now a tail. That explains why he wants everyone wearing them – so he would be questioned! And he was uneasy when explaining the consequences of the criminal being one of us…

Pale blue orbs widened subconsciously, now questioning himself about Krista. I know that she sees things on a more deeper level to most of us… that is probably why she defended the hybrid this morning… Its impossible for her to no about the Captain, though, he's probably going stay quiet for god knows how long…

By the click of a finger, Armin blinked. Eren lowered his hand, an eyebrow raised in confusion "You kinda zoned out." He said "Everything alright in there?"

Armin smiled weakly at his friend's concern "Just deep in thought, that's all. How do you think we're gonna get everyone in their capes?"

"Don't worry…" The teen chuckled darkly to himself "…I've got an idea…"

"No Titan." Armin stated, smirking as Eren groaned "You can't threaten to eat people for not obeying your orders…"

The two stared at Connie as he ran through the hall cradling a very ill Sasha with his middle finger up, before running out.

"What was all that about?" Eren questioned, turning back to Armin.

"I don't know. Just think of another way."

Ugh, fine." Eren muttered, annoyed. After a while, he jumped up in triumph "I've got it!"

* * *

"This place stinks of shit…" Connie growled, walking into his horses stable. The mare whinnied at his presence, muffling her snout into the short boy's chest.

"Oh, good to see you too." He muttered, shuffling away. He'd already shovelled out his horse's poo, wanting to get that part over and done with.

The chestnut mammal watching awkwardly as her rider refilled the food and water, before felting a brush from the supply bucket outside of the stable.

Connie reached down to retrieve the essential, but it was grabbed seconds before. Sasha stated at him, holding the brush tightly.

Connie was quite frankly worried when he saw the carrot sticking out her mouth.

"Oh, Sasha…" He rubbed his arm, unsure what to do "Why is there a carrot in your mouth?"

Before answering, the carrot was sucked into her mouth, disappearing. The teen gasped in horror, seeing as it had no effect on the female.

"I was hungry." Sasha finally spoke "My horse, he had a little bite, but left it. I picked up and, as you can see, ate it!"

"One, gross. And two, can I have the brush back?"

"One, no it was yummy. And two…" She braced herself "… NEVER!" The girl then sprinted away, not really knowing where she was going.

"You've got be kidding me…" Connie then rushed over to his stable, swinging himself onto his horse.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Sasha shouted, realising that there was a horse following her. Ymir was walking past with a bucket of vegetables for the other horses, suddenly being snatched off her.

Sasha grinned as she sped around the corner, realising it was a dead-end. This was the place where the plants had been experimented on by Hanji, resulting in a random divider.

She munched into the food, effortlessly devouring the whole bucket. Sasha groaned, clutching her stomach as she slid down the side of the green wall, not noticing Connie's horse.

"Sasha…?" The teen leapt off his horse, knowing that it wouldn't leave unless something major "Sasha, are you okay…?!"

He crouched down next to her, watching as she fidgeted in pain.

"What happened?" Connie asked, before noticing the empty bucket next to her "Fuck…" First day of training with the horses. One of the many rules – don't touch the horse food.

Clearly this was what happened when you did touch the horse food.

"Ugh…" Sasha rolled onto her back, trying to stand up. Connie could see that the poor girl was coming down with something. Her hair stuck to her face from the sweat, and her skin a ghostly pale.

"C'mon…" Connie slowly, ignoring Sasha's protests, cradled the young girl in his arms "I'm gonna take you to the infirmary."

He then – after the struggle – got himself and Sasha onto his horse. Connie then guided his horse as quickly and as carefully as he could to the front of the building, tying the horse's rains to a nearby pole.

He ran through the building, passing the dining hall where Armin and Eren were talking. The two watched as their friend raced past, sticking up his middle finger to silence them.

Connie barged into the infirmary, panting. Hanji was typing on her compute, before her eyes landing on Sasha.

"What happened, Connie?" She asked, taking the sick girl from his arms.

"I caught her eat the horse's vegetables." Connie cursed himself. He hated being a snitch, especially to his annoying crush "I don't what's wrong with her, though. She just collapsed there and then."

Hanji nodded, her eyes concentrating "Possibly a fever." She stated "Braus definitely can't go out tonight on the man hunt, that's for sure. Ummm… when she's conscious I'll give her some meds and water. Oh, and everyone's favourite, chicken soup!"

"It's not _everyone's_ favourite." Connie disagreed "I don't like it-"

"Did I ask for your opinion?!" Hanji interrupted, grinning crazily "No!"

* * *

Erwin stared at the line in front of him. Only a few of the scouts had actually come along to do the night shift, and out of the decent number of scouts and rookies that he had, the turn up was shocking.

Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha and Krista stared at the Commander, worried.

"Where are the others?" Erwin finally spoke.

Jean coughed slightly "They-They wanted to stay, Commander." He explained "Apparetly they aren't up for the challenge."

"This isn't a challenge." Erwin growled "Everyone was ordered to meet here." Krista cast a glance over to the Captain, concerned.

Levi was stood next Erwin, ignoring the height difference. He chewed his lip nervously, clearly was getting a tooth ache - although, only the young girl seemed to notice.

"Hanji said that we shouldn't have a problem." Armin dared to speak "She gave us this box…" Th blond stepped forwards, handing Erwin the object.

The tall man lifted the lid, raising a brow in confusion. A bunch of dress up accessories were jumbled up, along with a small note.

 _Yes, I know the turn up is shocking, but that's thanks to mio! I picked these seven out precisely for the job I'm giving them._

 _I just the paper, apparently there's a huge masquerade tonight in the town hall!_

 _I guess you know what the theme is? Animals! The criminal would most likely be hidden in there somewhere?_

 _From, Hanji Zoe._

Erwin stared at the seven in front of him "Prepare to be considered sluts and man-whores. I need you all to be unsuspecting." He pushed the box back across the table to Armin.

"I have further details, Sir." Armin said, brushing off the previous order "Kitten, is their name. That is why they leave the 'K' after their doings."

Erwin gave him a stern glare "And how do you know this, exactly?"

"Heichou told me." Everyone turned to face the Captain.

"Historia and I got into the CCTV cameras." He explained "Enhanced the speaking and that was that."

"Alright then." Erwin pointed to the door "We meet back here in an hour. Choose the correctly labeled accessories."


	5. Homo horses

"Shirt off." Hanji pointed at Jean, smirking.

"Wh-What?" The tall male was wearing a pair of beige horse-ears which seemed to match his hair effortlessly. A faux-fur horse tail was stiched onto the back of his skinny-jeans, with suspenders going over his shoulders.

"I'm keeping my shirt on-" Jean hesitated was the scientist already started undoing the buttons.

Armin poked his head around the door, gasping "Jean…?" The elder's cheeks flushed as he pushed Hanji off him, not bothering to button up his shirt "What's going on?"

"Apparently I'll fit in more shirtless." He rolled his eyes, looking at the timid boy. Armin was definitely not one to make himself look 'hot' but it was obvious that he was trying his best.

"I don't know whether this is a good idea…" The blond rubbed his arm awkwardly, trying to avoid Jean's open chest. Armin was in a smart black suit and tie, being the perfect combination of cute and sexy. In his hand was an average navy-blue mask, the same colour as his tie.

Jean then noticed the small boy staring at his six-pack, before quickly fumbling with his buttons. Armin's hand lowered Jean's larger ones, a small smile on his lips "Don't worry, Jean… you look perfect…"

The male gasped slightly at the compliment, turning away in embarrassment.

Hanji screamed in her head, clapping quietly "We need to go." She coughed, standing between the two "It's late so no one will see us."

As the three snuck into Erwin's office, everyone turned their heads, gasping.

"Yeah, I'm being forced to go shirtless, well done." Jean clapped sarcastically as he leaned against the wall, glaring. Eren and Connie were dressed similar to Armin, but Eren wearing brown dog ears and a tail, and Connie with a silver mask.

Miskasa was in a grey crop-top, tight jeans and a leather jacket. On her head were wolf ears and on her jeans was a wolf tail.

"When I said man-whore," Erwin looked at Jean "I guess Hanji forced you?"

Jean nodded slowly, flooding his arms over his chest "If it wasn't for Armin, I'd probably be—" He was interrupted by the door opening.

Sasha pranced into the room, casually sitting on Connie's lap. The male's eyes widened at the sudden movement, swallowing. The perky teen was in a red jumpsuit along with a fluffy fox tail and pointed ears.

"Is the nose really necessary?" Erwin asked, noticing the black fox nose painted onto Sasha's face.

"Yup!" She exclaimed, causing Connie to grunt as she fidgeted in excitement.

The door clicked open as Levi strolled in, scowling "Talk about a slut-fest…" He sat down in the chair near the corner, examining the scouts before him "I still don't have any clue why a criminal would go to a place like that."

"Because they will blend in with the crowd." Erwin countered back, his gaze firm "You should be grateful only these guys are going in."

"What?" Eren's eyes widened "I thought all of you were coming in too! You can't just send a bunch on teenagers into an adult strip-party!" The Titan shifter was fully swear that his cheeks were flushing "They could ask for ID cards!"

"Already covered." Erwin threw Eren a laminated card, before handing the rest out "We've boosted up your ages so your all able to get in. Also, it's a masquerade, so no one will dare to remove someone's mask with permission."

"You are all staying in the pairs Heichou and I came up with. Springer, you're with Braus." Connie groaned as Sasha squealed happily "Arlet, Kirschtein. Jeager and Ackerman." Eren's face lit up "Mikasa Ackerman, that is." His face dropped "And Lenz with the Captain."

"Hang on, when is Lenz?" Hanji questioned.

Levi rolled his eyes "She'll be here in a few seconds." He assured, holding back a smirk as the young girl took the seat next to him.

Little bunny ears poked up from her hair and a fluffy tail on her dress, as Krista fidgeted in her chair, getting more comfortably in the tutu.

"Okay then…" Erwin slowly turned away, confused as to why she was dead on time to Levi's prediction "Lenz, you and Captain Levi are teaming up for tonight."

"But you said that its only us that go in." Mikasa growled "Plus, he doesn't have a costume, let alone a mask."

"I'm not going in." Levi spat "I'm only going in on emergencies."

"I've just realised." Armin spoke "Shouldn't we be able to go in there in our normal uniform? Seeing as we're all members of the Scouting Legion, and all."

"Good question." Erwin began "The reason for all of this, is so this _Kitten_ can't suspect you. I'm sure that he would've fled the scene as soon as he caught the slightest glimpse of the _wings of freedom_."

Armin nodded in understanding.

"It's nine o'clock, Commander." Hanji grinned widely "We should get going."

* * *

"This is gonna be so humiliating…" Jean muttered as the cart traveled down the streets.

"At least you're not dressed like an dog." Eren said, poking at his fake ears.

Sasha stared out at the houses, extremely excited. Connie frowned, extremely confused.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked after a while "You know, after the things this morning?"

Sash as lowly turned to face him, smiling softly "If I still felt ill, then would I be on my way to a party? I think not." She giggled quietly "Thank you for your concern, Connie, but I feel better than ever."

The teen sighed, smiling weakly "Well, if you don't, just tell me." Sasha nodded gratefully before looking out again.

Krista stared at everyone in the cart. Jean, Armin, Connie and Sasha opposite her, whilst Eren and Mikasa were either side.

Gosh, why did all her friends have to be so hot? Even Armin was looking like someone who could take her home and sweep her off her feet, and that was saying something. Sasha with her quirky personality fitted far too well with the fox-outfit, and Mikasa was definitely being added to the blonde's mental list of first-kiss hopefuls.

Everyone stopped their conversations as the cart came to a halt, before they all shuffled out. Connie gave the rider the correct money and a tip, before watching the cart leave into the distance.

Moments later another cart stopped. Erwin, Hanji and Levi stepped out, the Captain clearly unamused.

"Put on your masks." Levi ordered, before the teens all slowly strapped the identity-hiders above their noses and over their eyes.

"Your ID's also have your animal name on them. They should ask you what you're meant to be so they know you're a part of the event."

"Yes, Sir." The seven saluted in unison, not cracking a single show of emotion from the elder man's scowl.

Erwin nodded, to the group "Go now." He instructed "And no kinky business."

The teens gaped slightly at the Commander's order, before turning their backs and walking down the street.

Jean fumbled with his buttons, the cool winds stinging his open chest. Once his shirt was buttoned up, he paused at the end of the que. Armin stuck by the tall boy's side, looking quite frankly scared to death.

"Kid, calm down." Jean muttered, watching as Armin stated up at him "First time always seems like you've been there a thousand times before. Don't, worry, it's my first time too."

The younger teen nodded slowly, looking down. The group shuffled forwards as the people in front went inside.

"ID." A muscular man dressed in a suit stared at the teens, gripping his clipboard tightly.

Mikasa stepped forwards, collecting her friends' cards "Here." The man scanned the laminated cards, his eyes occasionally flickering up.

"You." He pointed a finger at Armin "There's a dog, wolf, shark and fox. As well as a fox, horse and a rabbit. Your card doesn't have an animal."

"Wha-"

"No animal. No entry." The man stated, rolling his eyes as the blond stuttered in shock.

"I-I-"

"He's dressed as my rider." Jean interrupted, placing a hand on Armin's shoulder "And you can't have a horse without a rider."

Sighing, the man flicked his hand to the side, dismissing the group "Fine. Everyone in."

"Fuck…" Eren's eyes widened dramatically as he got a view of the hall. Deafening music blurted out from the speakers as small friendship groups either danced or talked.

The Titan shifter whipped around as a flash of red bolted past him, disappearing into the mass of people. Connie followed, an annoyed glare on his face already.

"Let's spilt up." Krista suggested "We will cover more of the area then."

Mikasa nodded, grasping Eren's hand tightly "We'll be over at the back." She then dragged the pissed off teen away with her.

Jean looked down at his companion, smirking "C'mon, Arlet. Krista, we're over at the bar."

Krista nodded, smiling softly "Okay," She glanced up at the two.

"Are you going to be alright on your own?" Armin asked.

"Yes." She then leaned closer to his ear, whispering "Don't get too kinky with him, Arlet…"

Armin stated at the female in absolute horror, despite the crimson blush dusting his cheeks.

"Stop ya lovey-dovey whispering." Jean smirked at the two blondes "Let's go."

Krista watched as her friends wandered off, grinning. She gasped as a hand tugged on her's, spinning her around.

"Levi…" She stared up at the male, her cheeks pink "How did you get here so quickly?"

"Had this on under the uniform." He smirked "Brought this mask seeing as makeup wouldn't work. I actually just bumped into Braus and Springer, disturbed me."

The two shared a silence for a moment, before Levi lead Krista over to the bar. He slipped onto a stool, glancing out of the corner of his eye. Krista sat next to him, trying to ignore Jean next to her.

"Have seriously already got alcohol?" She raised a brow at the two, slightly shocked that Armin was drinking.

"We're only having one." Armin assured, swallowing a sip of his drink "Just to liven us up a bit."

"Who's ya friend?" Jean asked after a while, his eyes widening as he took in the stranger's appearance.

"Just a friend…" She answered, knowing exactly what Jean was thinking "You don't have to get suspicious as soon as you someone dressed like a cat, you know."

"Gimme a glass of milk." Levi ordered, smirking at the bartender. He licked his lips as half-a-pint of the creamy goodness was placed in front of him, gently raising the glass to his lips.

Armin watched as the male sipped the beverage, taking in the unnoticeable details. The way he held the glass was the obvious give-away. No one held a glass or tea cup in the strange way that his Captain did. Jean, however, was oblivious.

"You should stay away from him." The elder warned "You never know what he could be planning."

Krista rolled her eyes, slipping off her seat "Fine then." She watched as Levi finished the milk "Come on, let's go and dance."

"Dance?" The cat raised a thin brow "I don't dance."

That was another give-away. Captain Levi didn't bother saying "I _can't_ dance" or "I _haven't_ danced before", he went straight out with a big, fat " _don't_."

Krista smilied sweetly "Okay then." She grabbed his hand, making sure that she didn't cut herself on his claws "I'll take you to see my other friends."

* * *

"I love food," Sasha bit into a slice of pizza "Food loves me! Potatoes, bacon, Mac 'n' cheese-"

Connie groaned, finally managing to remove Sasha from the buffet table "God, calm down, Sasha."

The fox just grinned widely "Aww, lighten up Connie!" She punched him playfully in the arm "Maybe you're getting too hot?"

The elder teen sighed "It is quite stuffy in here…" He agreed, loosening his tie slightly.

"I know-" Sasha yelped as someone shoved past her harshly, not bothering to apologise.

"Move it, asshole."

Connie watched as a masked figure walked out of the fire exit, probably to have a cigarette. Annoyed at the stranger, Connie growled under his breath, "I'll show you who needs to move…"

Pacing out of the hall, Sasha quickly followed behind.

"Connie, I'm fine. You don't need to do this-"

Connie ignored her protests as he tapped the young man's shoulder, confused as to why he seemed so casual.

"Want one?" He asked smoothly, blowing a puff of smoke into the cold air rather sexily.

The scout stood his ground "Say sorry to Sasha." He ordered. The man looked over at the girl, smirking.

"Cute little thing you got there, haven't you?" He watched as Connie and Sasha's cheeks flushed slightly.

"We're not in a relationship."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The stranger then threw his finished cigarette onto the floor, crushing it with his heeled-boot "Sorry."

Connie raised a brow in confusion "W-Wow. Uh, thanks for apologising." He turned to Sasha "Sorry for bothering you, Sir. Have a good evening!"

He just nodded, throwing Sasha back her purse.

"Pretty pointless me having it when I've just apologised." He chuckled darkly before walking off around the corner.

"When did he steel your purse…?"

"I don't know…" Sasha let a small smile creep up onto her lips "Thank you Connie. Now let's go get our party on!"

"Wait! Sasha I-" Connie yelped as he was forcefully yanked back into the hot, sweaty building. Gosh he wanted to take off his mask as much as he wanted to leave.

~ _1 hour later_ ~

Mikasa watched, enraged, as Eren chatted to the stranger before them. Once Krista had introduced the man - giving his name as Kitten - everyone had settled down at a nearby table.

"So," Eren looked at the masked figure "how come you're here alone?"

The cat smirked "Is there any rules against not coming with a companion?" Mikasa rolled her eyes at the smart retort, scoffing under her breath.

The dog then continued, looking around nervously "I really like your outfit…" He scratched his neck shyly "No homo, or anything."

The stranger chuckled darkly "No worries." He assured "I understand that I'm currently looking like a slut."

Eren stuttered "Tha-That's not a bad thing! I mean, you look like a total sex machine - shit, that came out wrong-" The boy's cheeks darkened as he was hushed by a slender finger, amazed by the sharpness of the nails.

"Stop getting flustered. Everyone has to slip up at some point. Even if it means complimenting a random stranger."

Mikasa coughed, butting her way into the conversation. She watched as Eren turned his head to face his sister, whilst the cat glanced coolly out of the corner of his eye.

"How long till you leave." She said it as more of an order than a question, resulting in Eren's eyes to widen slightly.

"I dunno…" The stranger answered smoothly "I could be staying her for the whole night, but you wouldn't know, now, would you…?"

"I-"

"Mikasa, leave it." Her attention was brought onto to bunny next to her "If he is getting on your nerves, then just ignore him."

Levi smirked as Mikasa growled to herself.

"Krista's right." Eren gulped when he met his sibling's eyes of fire "I'll talk to him, and you talk to the others. It's not rocket science, you know."

Flicking her hair out of her face, the teenager swivelled around on her chair, facing the blonde.

"Now that's over," Eren felt his cheeks flush as he thought about his next instruction "C-Can we dance…?"

"The song isn't even right-" Levi cursed under his breath as the song changed, now being 'Pony' by Genuwine.

"I love this song!" Eren stood up, taking the stranger's pale hand "I know we don't know each other very well-"

"If we dance will you shut up?" Levi glared at the taller boy, licking his lips.

The Titan shifter nodded rapidly "Yes, definitely!" He then dragged the reluctant cat onto the dance-floor. The two were stood by the side of area, about five metres away from the table their friend's were seated at.

Eren gulped as he awkwardly placed his hands on Levi's hips, shocked that the man didn't even flinch. The cat then got into the correct position as well, his gaze firm.

Some other couples began dancing as well, making Eren relax more. The chilled base-drop added to the mood, almost making their actions more… sassy, you could say. The teen had to admit it, he was starting to feel a stronge attraction to the criminal he was dancing with.

"I know what you're doing." Kitten smirked, the small bell on his choker ringing softly "Trying to get close to me. Taking advantage of me."

"What…?" The Titan shifter subconsciously grasped Levi's hips, almost enjoying the movements "Why?"

Levi sighed as he was pulled close, questioning whether it was the routine or Eren's decision. He was inches away from the teen's face and chest, fully aware that Eren was blushing as much as he was staring.

No further comments were made from that point, only the steady beats of the music and soft breaths being heard. The stranger was taken by surprise as the younger male took charge, teasing as he smirked slyly. Eren slipped his hands down to the man's ass, squeezing it gently, wanting a feel.

"Damn…" Eren murmured out loud, before realising that he was probably going to get punched. His apology was hushed by a slender finger, as well as a pair of emerald temptations otherwise known as Kitten's eyes.

"Shhh…" He whispered, lowering his finger as Eren's cheeks flushed.

Levi then snaked his arms around the puppy's neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

Eren was shocked at first, before adjusting themselves to a more comfortable position.

Krista squealed in awe, tapping the wolf's shoulder. Mikasa's glare was already burning straight through Eren and the stranger's heads, scowling like there was no tomorrow.

"Jean…" Armin rested his head on the horse's shoulder, smiling softly "I guess this song is kinda like us…"

"Oh, ha ha." Jean scoffed, before pausing "Hang on… Armin what the hell-"

"Shut the fuck up and kiss you horse." Armin growled, before tugging down on Jean's collar aggressively. The elder male managed to take a breath just as he was pulled into the kiss, his eyes wide in shock.

"I swear everyone here is gay…" Connie muttered, his eye twitching at the scenes before him. He watched as Armin broke the snog, a thin line of drool connecting from their mouths.

Jean wiped the teen's mouth with his hand, as Armin blushes lightly "Sorry…" He whispered.

"I, uhh…" Jean struggled for words, scratching the back of his neck "Nah, don't be… I-I actually kinda enjoyed it. Heck, I loved it."

Sapphire eyes brightened "Really? I've never kissed anyone before…"

"Well you're gonna be getting a lot more, from now on." He ruffled Armin's hair playfully "It's cool."

"A'hem." Eren stood above his best friend, secretly fist-pumping his fist under the table "You two alright?"

"N-Never better." Jean stuttered, reaching for his mask "God this thing's really annoying-"

A pale hand grabbed his wrist tightly, lowering the larger one back down "Never remove a mask in a masquerade." Levi hissed, scowling "No one is to know who anyone is."

"But we all know each other." Armin backed up.

"That's my point." He shot back, leaning against the wall. His green eyes looked down at the blond "For all you know, I could stab you all right now." Kitten smirked as Armin gaped, eyes wide.

"Of course…" By the time he'd turned back to the criminal, he was gone "He lead us in… kinda…"

Mikasa was already standing up "No more homo stuff for you guys." She stated, being to march through the hall "We need to stay focused and ready to draw blood."

Connie and Sasha nodded in agreement "Who knows what he could be doing… or have done…" Sasha bolted over to the Titan shifter, opening his mouth harshly "He's probably poisoned you…!"

"Ee, asn't oison mae…" Eren protested, shoving the fox away "But God his eyes just draw you in…" He murmured dreamily.

"Hey," Jean looked next to Mikasa "Where's Krista…?"

Armin gulped, walking over to the chair the bunny was previously seated at. The 'rider' caressed his fingers on the back of it, gasping softly. A rich, crimson liquid smeared a 'K' on the back of the piece of furniture, smudged by Armin's now sticky fingers.

"He's taken her…"


	6. Potato power

"They're going to find you and capture you-"

Levi covered the young girl's mouth with his hand, hissing "No one can ever capture me. I'm Levi Ackermna for goodness sake."

Krista groaned from beneath the cold palm, pushing it off "What do you even want?"

The cat pulled her deeper into the darkness of the alley, scowling harshly "I need to leave. Hanji and Erwin are going to be looking for me."

The blonde sat down on the concrete, crossing her legs. She patted next to her, sighing as he just leaned against the brick wall. His tail swished lightly, indicating that he was frustrated.

"You can't leave." Krista whispered at last, not looking up "You said it yourself - no one can catch you. Even if Commander Smith even got close to you in this form, then you'd be out of sight immediately-"

"That's not the point." Levi snapped back, clenching his fists "If I go back to them, saying that Kitten had gotten away, then they'd just do the same thing over and over again until he's caught. If I just give this job up, then there would be no one to get. And if you're out there looking for something that doesn't exist, then surely you'd give up."

The bunny slowly stood up, turning her back "Fine." She growled harshly "If you want to leave, then go. Crush the happiness and pride that I had for not just myself… but you."

Levi's jaw dropped slightly "You what?"

"I felt proud of you, Captain." She glared at him angrily "I knew that becoming Kitten would be a struggle for you, but you persevered and took on the challenge. You even let me think that I was helping you!"

"Lenz-"

"Don't you _Lenz_ me!" She pushed away his outstretched hand "Oh, what are you gonna do now? Rip up my hand like you did to Hanji?! Better yet, push me into the road!"

The cat's eyes widened at the outburst, his lip trembling slightly "Krista, wait!"

"No!" She was close to screaming now "Why don't you just go and help out someone else? Oh wait, you're also a killer aren't you? I defended you in the assembly, made myself an accidental target, and now you're just going to brush it off after - how long ago was it? - this morning!"

Krista then stormed off out the darkness, Levi watching as her silhouette disappeared around the corner.

The Captain slowly slid down the wall, his eyes stinging for some strange reason. _Am I crying…?_

* * *

"Stupid Kitten…" Krista grumbled as she paced down the street, fully aware that she had passed the hall "Why did I even have faith in him…?!"

"Armin, I'm telling you, you're a good kisser!" The blonde perked up at the familiar voice.

Jean slowly walked around the corner as Krista slipped into the shadows, smirking cheekily.

Armin rushed up behind him, intertwining their fingers casually "Yeah, but I just want to know that you enjoyed it."

The horse face-palmed, muttering something under his breath "Whatever. Let's just keep looking-"

"Boo!" Krista was amazed, as well as quite frankly horrified, by how girly two men could scream. Armin, though, was practically renowned for his screaming in-amongst the scouts.

Armin growled, mostly in a playful way, before pinning the girl up against the nearest wall "Don't you dare do that ever again, you hear me."

"Look who's trying to impress their new boyfriend?" Krista giggled, watching as Armin's cheeks darkened.

"Sh-Shut up-"

Jean placed a hand on the shorter male's shoulder "Don't worry. I got this." He then picked up Krista and threw her into the air.

Literally.

Armin covered his eyes, just incase he was at any point in danger of seeing up the girl's tutu, and winced. It seemed like forever before Jean caught her safely.

"See." He removed Krista from his arms "If in doubt, throw them in the air."

The three laughed for a moment, the awkwardness from before disappearing instantly.

"Well, we better get back and tell the others that we found you."

The bunny looked at Armin "All I did was have a chat with him-"

"A _chat_?" Jean repeated sarcastically "About what exactly?"

"Oh, nothing really…" Her mind wondered back her argument with Levi, suddenly feeling guilty "I need to see him."

"See who?" The two boys questioned in unison.

"Kitten, of course. I need to apologise to him for what I said." She then began on a steady run "But I needs to be in private!" Krista then sprinted off down the street, Armin and Jean standing there confused.

"Should we go after her?" Armin asked, concerned.

Jean just snaked his arm around Armin's waist, pulling him close to his side "Nah, we should get backup first."

"Why can't we just go after her on our own?"

"Because…" The horse lent down to kiss his rider softly on the lips "…I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"That's good enough for me!" Armin, a wide grin plastered on his face, then frolicked down the pavement, back to the hall.

"You could at least stop being super gay about it!" Jean chuckled as he followed on after, forcing himself not to skip alongside his boyfriend.

* * *

Eren slid down next to Connie, sighing in annoyance.

"I can't believe a made-out with a criminal…" The Titan shifter chuckled lightly "So stupid…"

"Well at least you've stopped crushing on Heichou." Connie smirked as Eren stared at him in shock "Aw, cmon Jaeger. It was pretty obvious."

Eren slowly looked away, his cheeks pink "I guess." He muttered in defeat "I don't think Captain Levi is really my type anyways. Kitten kissed me there and then, no shame whatsoever."

The shorter male nodded "So you're into the bad boys, eh?"

"Yes. Well-I mean-" Eren halted his stuttering as Armin and Jean appeared to be heading their way, a soft smile resting on his face.

"We found her." Jean announced "But apparently she needed to apologise to Kitten for some strange reason."

"And you let her go?" The harsh snap of Mikasa's voice sliced through the others as she stepped forwards dangerously "You better have a good reason."

"All she said was that an apology had to be said to him." Armin reported "Then she ran off so we came back to get you all."

Connie slowly stood up, scratching his neck "What's the time?"

"Errr…" Eren looked at his watch "Nearly ten."

Mikasa sighed, folding her arms over her chest "Fine then. Let's go rabbit hunting."

"Was that a pun?" Jean asked.

"No."

"Oh, okay then…" The horse turned his back on the group, walking off. Armin gulped, his eyes glued on the elder teen's ass. His cheeks heated up as Jean turned around, raising a brow.

"Armin? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." The blonde fidgeted slightly, struggling to avoid staring at the male creepily "We should go."

"Kinda what we all just discussed." Jean chuckled as he began walking again, before going into a run "Race you!" He then bolted off around the corner.

Armin was off straight away, despite knowing he was going to win "We don't even know where she is!"

Eren and Connie shared a laugh, enjoying watching their friend be so awkward "C'mon Sasha!" Connie called.

A thump was heard - followed by a groan - as the fox stumbled over to the three.

"Oh! H-Hey!" Sasha rested a hand on Connie's shoulder, grinning widely "Wh-where's the king of gays and his royal snogger?"

Eren chocked at the comment, coughing "You mean Jean and Armin?"

"Who?" Sasha was obviously drunk, seeing as she was more crazy than normal "Let's go get KRISTA!"

* * *

" _KRISTA_!"

Levi groaned as he heard the shrieking of Braus, not in the mood to do anything. He ran a shaky hand down his face, aggressively wiping away the tears. He hissed as pain shot through his body. A pale hand grazed over his bloody cheek, stinging as it was touched by the limb.

A large cut was sliced inches away from his right eye, fresh blood pouring from the injury.

"Levi…" The cat snapped his head around at the sound of his name, the cold air stinging his cut. Krista held her hands over her mouth, muffling her gasp. From her point-of-view the right side of Kitten's face was practically blood, the dark shadow from his hair giving him an almost dead-look.

"What now." Levi growled, facing the other way. His legs dangled off the roof of the random building he was sitting on, unfazed by the potential danger.

"I-I came to apologise." Krista explained, going to sit down next to him. In a rather childish way, Levi continued to avoid her sympathetic gaze, crossing his arms grumpily over his chest "I shouldn't have shouted like I did, and It was really disrespectful to even challenge you - being the Captain obviously."

Levi scoffed, feeling the blood on his face become more sticky and dry. He went to give a smart retort, but the sound of voices caught his attention.

"Krista-" Connie froze as the two turned around, swallowing the lump in his throat "Get away from him!"

Krista slowly stood up, walking over he friend "C'mon Connie. He's not hurting me-"

"Just come with me." He tugged on her arm "The guy's creeping me out…"

Levi rolled his eyes, before leaping to his feet. Connie paused, looking the criminal in the eyes.

The cat then yanked Krista back over to his side, a smug smirk on his face "Leave," He braced a sharp claw on the young girls neck, threatening to slice "or she gets it." Connie gulped, thinking through the order. He could hear Jean and Armin messing about on the streets below, as well as the distant footsteps of Eren, Sasha and Mikasa.

 _If I save her, then he'll probably kill her. But, I could stall him and wait for back up!_

Levi tapped his boot impatiently on the flat roof of the building, watching as the scout snapped back into reality.

"If I attempt to rescue Krista, would you kill her?" The cat only nodded slowly, grazing his finger across Krista's neck slowly. The bunny was perfectly fine, in her opinion. Levi wouldn't dare to hurt any of the scouts, let alone his closer friends.

"What if I just walk off? Would you give her back?" Another nod.

Levi tightened his grip on Krista as Sasha and Mikasa rushed up behind Connie, Eren appearing after seconds later.

Eren took a step forwards as Levi took as step back. On the way to the scene, the three had agreed that Eren would be the one to approach Kitten, seeing as they have the strongest connection with each other.

"Please put her down." It came out as more of an order than a potential question, with Eren praised himself on.

Levi looked past his shoulder noticing how close he was to the edge. He leant close the Krista's ear, before whispering quietly "Trust me…" He then swung around, holding out the teen.

Mikasa pulled out her emergency dagger, and ran forwards. Kitten sighed, releasing his grip.

"KRISTA!" Connie and Sasha leaped off the roof, not caring that they didn't have their 3D manuve gear. Eren and Mikasa stared at the cat in absolute horror, now getting a better look at him.

The half-bloodied face. The determined scowl. The fast movement off his tail.

This was no scaredy-cat, that's for sure.

"Mikasa…" Eren murmured "What do we do…?!"

"Don't move a muscle…" She growled back, gripping the weapon tighter "Let him make the first move…-"

As soon as those words escaped her mouth, Levi took a slow step towards Eren. Mikasa kept a stern glare on her brother, telling him not to react. The cat stared deep into his soul, so close they could feel each other's breath.

"Brat." He hissed, the cold air changing direction "Krista isn't dead, nor injured." Levi then grabbed Eren's shoulders and kicked him to the ground, sending Mikasa a glance "Go on then." He stepped away from Eren as he struggled to get up "Kill me."

That was all she needed; permission to kill? Permission granted.

Dagger in hand, she went straight for one of the most crucial places. As the weapon was inches away from his thigh, the leg was kicked upwards. Pain shot through Mikasa's body as she was propelled backwards, sliding across the roof as the small dagger fell out of her hand.

Eren stumbled to his feet, picking up the dropped dagger quietly. Levi turned his back, running a bloodstained hand through his hair.

"You're injured." Eren whispered, getting the Captain's attention "But I'm under strict orders to stop you from all the crimes you've committed."

"And who are those orders from…?" Kitten questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Captain Levi." The Titan shifter then stabbed the weapon into Mikasa's first target, tears stinging his eyes.

Levi cursed as if tomorrow didn't exist, wincing as he ripped the dagger back out. He threw it off the roof, not really caring if it hit anyone. Falling to his knees in agony, he glared at the attacker. Eren swallowed, not expecting this to be the outcome.

"I'm probably gonna get shouted at if I help you, so I'm gonna have to hurt you some more." Eren explained awkwardly "I mean, if you were as big as one, I'd totally slaughter you in Titan form."

Levi just scowled harder, unimpressed. The pain coming from his leg was almost as bad as when he got the tail, and that hurt like hell.

Eren then shuffled to his feet, fidgeting "I'm gonna kick you now in the six-pack, or whatever concrete muscle you've got under there-"

"Mind if I finish him?" Mikasa didn't give her brother a choice, though, because she immediately started kicking and punching the criminal as if he was the one of the men who killed any of her parents.

Eren looked away as the groans and cries of pain rang through his ears, tears stinging his eyes.

"I'm going to find the Commander Erwin or Captain Levi. You're coming too." Mikasa reported "I'll go down and see if everyone's alright, then you'll follow me. Don't touch him." She then, just like Sasha and Connie, jumped recklessly off the building, ignoring the stairs at the side.

As soon as Mikasa was out of sight, Eren turned to the limp body in front of him. Blood slurred out from the corner of his mouth, disappearing into the blood that had escaped from the large slice across his cheek.

"C'mon Eren!" Mikasa called from the concrete below.

The puppy glanced wearily at the cat, sniffing back the tears "Sorry…" He then miserably dragged his feet over to the stairs at the side of the building, the sheer guilt of leaving the sexy crime-maker to practically die alone draining him of all his energy.

Armin and Jean each raised a brow as the sound of screaming became louder, and seemed strangely close. The horse and his rider slowly looked upwards, mouths agape. Krista's arms and legs frailed about, her eyes wide in fear.

"Fuck." Was all Armin could breathe out as he ducked down, tugging on Jean's arm.

"Gotcha!" Sasha leaped an impressive height over the two, catching the bunny, and skidding to a halt. From Connie's baffled point of view, those ten seconds might as well of been an expertly crafted scene from an action movie.

His jaw dropped as the fox slowly placed Krista back onto her feet, smirking in triumph.

As everyone regained their composure, no one spoke a word as they walked up to the two.

"Fucking hell Sasha, that was amazing…" Krista muttered her thanks, smiling sweetly as the boys' eyes all widened at her choice of language.

"What can I say?" Sasha grinned smugly "The potato power is strong in me."

"I don't think people say that-" Jean chuckled, looking over at Connie "What was going on up on the roof?"

"I-uh-I found Krista with Kitten, and kinda got him mad and frustrated." He fidgeted slightly, chewing his lip "Yeah, sorry about that, Krista."

"Don't worry." The blonde smiled apologetically "I'm sure they're all shorting it out up there."

* * *

"C-Commander!" Mikasa panted as she spotted those striking eyebrows, running up to the superior officer.

"Ackerman," Erwin glanced at the direction of the shout, standing up "I'm glad to see you."

Eren poked out his head from behind the female, his eyes glassy "W-We've got him. Kitten, that is."

The Commander gasped slightly, before smiling proudly "Hanji, I have good news."

"Huh?" The scientist perked up, mid-way through setting out a deli of cards "What is it now?"

The blond took steady steps over to his co-worker, resting a hand on her shoulder "This criminal. He has apparently been captured."

"YESSS!" She screamed, dashing over to squeeze the two teenagers "I knew you two would do it!"

"Y-Yeah," Eren pushed off the elder woman "thanks…"

"Eren got him in the thigh, immobilising him from escaping or attempting to." Mikasa explained "I suggest we remove that stupid mask as soon as we reach him-"

"Save your breath." In unison the four whipped around, eyes narrowed. Kitten leaned against the wall opposite, his tongue grazed seductively across the bloodied dagger he held in a clawed hand, fully aware that the Titan shifter was sniffing back a nosebleed. Then again, his deep blush and gobsmacked expression gave him away immediately. Where Eren had stabbed him had turned the black catsuit crimson, but apparently that wasn't a problem to the killer.

Mikasa took a step forwards, but Erwin held her back "Leave this to the professionals." He then motioned for Hanji to being. The scientist charged towards the cat, eyes wide with hatred and adventure. Levi leaped up as Hanji collided with him, performing an almost leapfrog-type of action. Before the shorter male could react, a hand forcefully yanked on his tail, causing the cat the let out a very surprising moan.

" _Ahh_ …!" Levi gasped, as confused as everyone else. With one swift movement, Levi backflipped out of Hanji's grasp, avoiding his friend's amazed expression, dagger still in hand. The Commander wasted no time joining his fellow squad-leader; pulling out a blade, his brow furrowed in determination.

In a swoop of a cape, Levi was pinned brutality against a wall, his vision dizzy. His fingers gripped the dagger as tight as they could, not wanting to be defenceless. Erwin glared the cat straight in the eyes, something about the moment and disgusted expression on the criminal's face giving him the strange feeling of _dajavo._

"Don't you see what you've caused…?" The Commander growled, watching as silver irises flickered tiredly past the elder man's shoulders. Mikasa and Hanji held back the Titan shifter as he attempted to squirm from their grasp.

"Let me go…!" Eren yelped, pain clear in his eyes "Can't you see he's already injured enough…?!"

Erwin cast a quick glance up and down his opponent, taking in how severe the injuries really were. Levi kept his pained scowl as firm as he could, masking the agonising torture flooding through his body.

"Withdraw your weapon…" Erwin ordered. Kitten didn't look up to his hand as he let the dagger loosely slip from his fingers and clatter onto the dirty ground.

That was when Erwin realised his fuck-up.

That was when everything clicked into place.

"Levi…" He breathed, eyes widening slightly. Just as the words were spoken, the cat's legs buckled. The Commander stepped back as his co-worker flopped at his feet.

Eren's horrified gasp seemed to be the only sound that ever existed in the universe as the teen kicked off the ones holding him back.

He skidded across the concrete on his knees, turning his kisser onto his back. Dark lashes kept a pair of mysterious eyes sealed shut despite the mouth agape slightly.

Tanned hands cupped the sides of the cat's bloodied face as tears dripped from above "Wake up…" Eren whimpered "…please wake up…"

Hanji turned to Erwin, raising a brow "You said something to him, before… well this…" She crouched down to examine the injuries "What was it?"

Erwin looked down at the unconscious male, his gaze stern "This, _Kitten_ , isn't who we think he is, he's…" Mikasa and Hanji looked up at the Commander, Eren still occupied on getting anything from the cat. Erwin paused, forcing back the guilt

"…Captain Levi."


	7. Annoyed Armin

Dark lashes fluttered open as a pair of knees came into view. Levi opened his mouth slightly, confused.

"Rivaille Ackerman." The booming voice caught the Captain's attention. Levi whipped his head up, looking around in bewilderment. Many strangers and members of the Scouting Legion stared at, clearly disappointed.

"Why am I here…?" He growled, flicking his hair out of his face.

The owner of the loud voice kept his gaze firm, not even twitching to show sympathy "You are here for the criminal acts and offences that you have committed in the past week." He answered looking across the court "For violating the laws and commitments expected from the Scouting Legion."

Rolling his eyes, Levi scowled "I would never do such a thing-"

"Witnesses have stated that you have committed the following…" The judge cleared his throat "Causing a defenceless civilian severe injuries in the shoulder area, as well as a dangerous number of rather disturbing actions in the following hours-"

"That's not true…-" Levi snapped back, struggling against the chains.

"Silence! You have also been accused of potential robbery from miss Sasha Braus, by stealing her purse but eventually returning it in a rather pathetic manner." A chorus of horrified gasps and murmurs erupted from the crowds.

Eren didn't want to be there, not when his criminal-crush was in this state. After everyone had regrouped, the Commander not speaking word as he carried the limp body all the way back, it was up to Levi to make his decision. At least, that's what the teens all thought.

" _Court is now more necessary than we thought._ " Erwin had explained from outside the infirmary. The Titan shifter could remember the hurt look on the elder's face; he didn't want to do it either. He remembered Krista with her tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes. Mikasa and Jean showing the least amount of sympathy while Sasha and Connie were confused from start to finish.

" _I already knew it was him,_ " Krista had admitted, before explaining. How he was supposedly drugged, resulting in the strange transformation. It was an even bigger shock when Armin had also raised his hand to break the news, the fact that his suspicions were confirmed.

Eren turned his head to the side, glancing wearily at his adoptive sibling. The ravenette's expression was filled with pure determination and disgust, despite Levi being her superior. The Titan shifter was knocked out of his thoughts as his eyes flicked over to the opposite side of the court.

"Why are you letting a murderous psycho like him be in charger of humanity?!" A merchant pointed an accusing finger harshly in Levi's direction "Who knows what he could do to the new recruits?! Let alone the last of the human race?!"

"Put your fucking finger down and don't you ever fucking speak to one of your fucking saviours of fucking humanity fucking like that again." Levi ordered, glaring at the man "Fucking piece of shit."

The merchant's eyes widened slightly at the response, before the loud voice broke the tension.

"How dare you use such foul language in my court!" He shouted. So this was what it was like for Eren, eh? Being insulted and helpless whilst getting far too many death-stares?

The judge ran a large hand through his hair, his eyes skinning the documents before him "Historia Reiss shall also be interrogated after." He stated "She is said to have been a part of this monstrous creation."

"Monstrous?" Eren questioned louder than he'd expected "Is that the best word you could come up with?" Levi's eyes expanded at the sudden questioning, smirking at the teen's attitude "I know what it's like to be in Heichou's position, and trust me it's no fun and games. So why don't you shut your mouth and act like a proper human?"

"Jaeger, I understand your concerns." The judge replied "But the bastard is clearly defenceless either way you look at it."

"My point exactly-"

"That doesn't make any sense-"

"Shut up Armin." Eren snapped back, taking a slow step into the open space behind the railing. He looked down at Levi, smiling widely "And this is why I'm going to get revenge. Do what he did to me."

"Eren…" Armin held his breath, brushing off the previous minor squabble "Don't you dare even try to hurt him…"

The Titan shifter crouched down next to the shorter male, before grabbing a fistful of his noir locks. Levi hissed at the action, now forced to stare into the bright eyes in front of him.

The Captain scowled dangerously at the younger boy, not impressed at all.

"How dare you kiss me without letting me make the first move." Eren whispered, before closing the gap between himself and the hottie facing him.

Connie face-palmed as everyone else gasped in terror and frustration "Good to know the jury isn't homophobic…" He muttered sarcastically. Levi moved his hands the the back of the teen's head, running his fingers through his soft hair. Eren, however, smoothly got his hands underneath the elder's ass, massaging and squeezing it, wanting to savour the desirable touch of the plump cheeks of meat.

"Jeager!" Erwin growled, shocked by how physical the Titan shifter could be "Get your ass back to your seat in here!"

Bright eyes snapped open as pain shot through his body. The kiss was broke instantly, Levi shaking with terror.

The elder glanced down at his bloody hands, his nails sharp. Eren quickly removed his hands from Levi's ass, stumbled back as the rich liquid matted his hair "Heichou…" He swallowed, the pain stinging his eyes.

"Eren?" Mikasa gasped, her mouth open slightly "Eren?!" She then leapt over the railings, rushing over to her brother. He groaned as she helped him up.

"Hanji, take these two to the infirmary." The judge ordered, scowling at Levi "This case just got a lot more interesting."

The perky scientist nodded at the request, before ushering Eren out of the hall. If looks could kill, the Captain would have been long gone after the dirty looks his main soldier shot at him as she closed the door behind her.

"So, a murderous homosexual?" The judge spoke, straightening his posture "After that…action…I say that you, Rivaille Ackerman, shall be returning back here if needed. Unless an important detail appears in the interrogation of Historia Reiss, then you shall be kept in the high-security cells."

Levi glaring at the larger man speaking to him, his eyes full of sheer disgust "I guess it won't be long before you see me kicking Titan ass, then…"

* * *

"There we go!" Hanji grinned joyfully as Eren gave her a weak, yet thankful smile back.

"Cheers…" The Titan shifter grazed his hands over the bandage around his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips "Guess the whole injured head-thing is becoming a trend."

The scientist nodded in agreement, before picking up a clipboard "I'll give you some painkillers for the time being, but if you feel dizzy or whatever, just pop by and ask."

Eren hummed, understanding "So, can I go?" Mikasa looked up from her nails, eyes hopeful.

"Er, yes! Of course why wouldn't you be able to?" She helped the teen shuffle off the medical bed, before Mikasa took over.

"Thanks again, Hanji." Mikasa said, offering a small smile before leaving the room.

Despite the two siblings being the only people in the corridor, they were both certain that they weren't alone. The faint tapping of footsteps and the urge to always check behind them didn't really help either.

"Shut it, Short-stuff." Eren perked up at the mention of his accidental attacker, walking fast. Mikasa, however, tugged him back.

"I don't want you going near the Captain." She muttered, noticing Levi being forced in their direction "Even if he is our superior."

The Titan shifter looked down, hearing the footsteps get closer.

Levi scowled at the floor, his arms shackled behind him tightly. Two soldiers marched at a steady pace, keeping their grip secure on the shorter male.

"Get off me." Levi growled, not looking up.

The two chuckled at the order, one of them scoffing "Shut it, ya man slut. You're just gettin something to eat, and then that'll be the end of ya."

The Captain, slowly straightened his posture to as good it could get - with his arms being forced behind his back, and all - silver eyes clashing dangerously with bright green ones.

"Eren don't look at him…" Mikasa whispered, moving her brother closer to her. Eren still kept his sympathetic gaze locked on his kisser, despite the glare being shot his way.

As they were forced in opposite directions, Eren's eyes widened as a sudden pain glistened in the raven's eyes and his mouthed quietly

" _Help…_ "

* * *

Levi lifted a hand to shield the bright light above him, before it was blocked by an equally as bright face.

Hanji beamed down at her friend, before instructing him to sit up. The Captain groaned tiredly as his gaze clashed with the scientist's.

"Wake up, Sunshine!" She giggled joyfully "How was your snack? Did you like the fish-fingers? You took the experiments very well!" Levi raised a brow in confusion, before noticing the needle sticking out of his arm.

"F-Fish-fingers…?" A thin brow was raised, before realisation hit him "What did you do." He growled, his gaze following the needle to the fluids at the end of the medical bed "Why am I not in the lab?"

"Did you see those injuries you arrived with?" Hanji laughed, pushing up her glasses "Damn, your thigh was practically in shreds!"

Levi's eyes widened slightly, now looking at his leg. The tight, white jeggings were slightly darkened by the faint crimson colour trying to break through. The Captain winced as he shifted, trying to get a better look.

"Stop moving, Levi…" The scientist pushed down her friend's shoulders in a calming manner "You're not going to be in here anyways! Being a murderer and all, we're taking you down to the cells! Isn't that nice of us?!"

The raven was speechless, stuttering slightly "H-Hanji…" He looked away shyly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. The female smiled softly, extremely grateful for the kindness Levi was showing her "…that's the worst fucking idea I've ever heard…!"

"What-"

"Who puts the God-damn Captain of the Survey Corps in a cell?! I'm humanity's strongest for Christ's sake! And what's Jaeger going to do without my important life lessons?! The world will perish without my help-"

"Levi." The low, intimidating voice pierced effortlessly through the Captain's rant, the tall man standing in the door frame "Reiss and Arlet are here to take you to your cell."

Silver eyes rolled "Pathetic." He then slid off of the temporary bed, holding back a sharp cry if pain as weight was transferred onto his injured leg. Erwin knew exactly what was going to be asked next.

"No. You shall walk to your cell. I've already told those two if they help you then they will be punished." The Commander stated, stepping aside as the stoic male limped angrily past, scowling.

Armin looked up from his book, removing his back from the opposite wall. He lightly tapped Krista's shoulder as she sighed in a mix of joy and sadness.

"Heichou…" She breathed.

"Take him away as quickly as possible." The blond ordered, folding his arms over his chest "Make sure that he's also chained up securely." He instructed, before disappearing into the infirmary.

Levi felt his eyes sting with every step as he was walked down the corridor, avoiding the teenagers' worried stares. The Captain felt something lift up his left up, before resting it on a soft, comfortable surface. His eyes flickered over to his left, meeting Krista's sympathetic gaze.

"Don't touch me…" Levi muttered shallowly, glaring at the floor "You'll get in trouble."

"You're my friend, Sir. I got you in this mess and I can't just sit about watching you suffer the consequences."

"Yeah, well you'll be suffering much worse consequences if someone catches you. Anyways, it's your fault I'm in this cell."

Krista's eyes widened "Th-They pressured me, and I was doing really well, but then I brought up about how you threw me off the roof-"

"Shut up." Levi the snapped his head to his right, scowling "Arlet."

Armin, quietly eavesdropping, softened his shocked expression "Y-Yes, Sir?"

"You're going to snitch on us, aren't you?" The question was spoken slowly, but as equally as intimidating as whispering into someone's ear at gunpoint.

No answer bothered to exit Armin's lips as he looked the other way, clutching his book tightly.

Despite Levi having no chains or weapons holding him back from running off, the shorter male didn't dare to trail behind the two blondes at his sides. He knew that Krista shouldn't be helping him, and he knew that she knew that as well.

The click of a door handle brought Levi out of his thoughts, suddenly being placed atop of a basic white bed. Krista and Armin then quietly began tightening and securing the shackles and cuffs in their desired places, the silence driving Levi insane. The two might as well of been performing some kind of satanic ritual.

"Are you comfortable?" The soft voice spoke, paired with a weak smile.

"Never been better." Levi replied, sarcasm dripping like venom from every word.

Armin kept his disappointed glare firmly on his face, not happy with how casual the two were being - even if it was just a bunch of sarcastic insults.

"C'mon Historia." He folded his arms over his chest, stepping away from Levi's bed "We can't stay here and listen to his pointless backchat."

The raven shook his head, chuckling darkly "Oh Arlet…" He mused, his silver eyes clashing with annoyed blue ones "I never realised that you could be so impatient…"

"Yeah, well I don't even want to be in…" Armin paused, a small smirk creeping onto his lips "… _here_ …"

Krista stared at the cadet in shock, her mouth open as if to speak. The two flinched as Levi suddenly grabbed there wrists, digging in his claws violently. He continued staring down at the bed, his hair shadowing his eyes as he felt his nails pierce through the soft skin of the two teenagers'.

Krista let out a pained cry, tears stinging her eyes as she tried to remove the elder's strong grip. Armin was close to screaming, but held it back despite the obvious agony. "L-Levi! Let go!" Krista shouted, the tears finally slipping down her face. Her eyes widened in horror as she caught Armin's gaze. The boy had lost practically all his colour, leaving him with a ghostly pale as he thrashed his arm about in panic.

"GET OFF ME!" He yelled, trying to ignore the blood soaking his arm and sleeve. It was like the Captain had been taken over by something. If he was scared by what he did to Eren in court, then why would he continue to did something like this? A sharp cry escaped Krista's lips as the claw dug in further, producing more tears.

Armin felt faint.

Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, a sudden rush of heat consuming his body. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred, bringing him in and out of consciousness. Krista watched as the teen went limp, his body falling onto the concrete floor. Levi continued to hold Armin's wrist, unfazed.

An agonising cry was heard as the Captain managed to dig in deeper, possibly to the bone.

"SOMEONE HEL-" The scream was cut short, however, as the blood loss clouded Krista's vision as she hit the floor as well, her last sight being Jean rushing into the cell.


	8. Turned-on tails

Armin tiredly opened his mouth, failing to hold back a yawn. Jean's eyes flickered down at the sound, a relieved smile on his lips. The medical bed wasn't too comfortable, so Armin fidgeted slightly. He gasped painfully as a sudden bolt was sent up his arm from his right wrist, before noticing the bloodied bandages around it.

The taller male smiled weakly, resting a hand on the younger teen's shoulder "You okay?" He asked softly.

The blond nodded slowly, confused "Y-Yeah…" Armin stammered, scanning his surroundings suspiciously "Why am I in the infirmary…?"

"I found you and Krista unconscious." Jean began, straightening his posture slightly as he cleared his throat "That Pussy had dug his claws deep into your wrist long before I got there, judging by how much blood was staining your clothes. I guess it happened when the both of you were putting on the shackles or something, because the arms closest to him were practically crimson."

"Krista?" Armin perked up "Where is she?"

"She wasn't as bad as you. Sure, she felt dizzy afterwards and has an injured arm, but at least she didn't struggle as much as you did. Hanji managed to bring her back to a decent level, being that she was away-with-the-fairies for a bit, but she soon started explaining what had happened."

Jean paused, his expression darkening into a frustrated glare as he looked at the floor "Why…?" He asked angrily "Why did you say it…?"

Armin gulped nervously, eyes widening slightly. He coughed into his fist to clear his throat "They were acting so…" The blond struggled for words "…so casual, you could say - as if it was unfazing to them. Heichou added in his usual threats, swear words and sarcasm while Krista just got on with it and tried to persuade him to let her make him feel more comfortable-"

"She's already explained all of this." Armin opened his mouth to speak, but the older boy hushed him "And she explained about the whole roof-thing. I want to know why, Armin." Jean pressed on, not breaking eye contact "I want to know why you took advantage of the Captain just because you were pissed off."

Armin looked away, biting his lip "That's just it, you see…" He closed his eyes and rested his head back onto the pillows behind it "… I was pissed off…" He breathed out, expressionless. The small room was suddenly consumed by silence; Armin wanting proper rest, and Jean wanting proper answers. Quietly Jean stood up and shuffled his way over to the door, frowning softly. It didn't take much for the cute coconut to fall asleep, that's for sure.

"Sweet dreams my little eavesdropper…"

* * *

"Nearly there…"

Eren chewed his lip in concentration as he carefully adjusted the cat mask comfortably on the raven's nose; the sight before him was honestly adorable. The shorter man was slumped against the brick wall on his knees, thighs spread open as much as the teen desired. He was wearing the tight, silky catsuit that made his curves more noticeable than ever; the zip that ran down the front happily neglected halfway, daring to expose an impressive set of muscles.

A tanned finger eagerly made its way to hover over the pale, slightly pointed nose that the mask sat on, before 'booping' it affectionately. Eren grinned brightly as Levi sniffed, slowly coming back to consciousness. Sleepy eyes snapped open as the raven let out a quick, high-pitched sneeze.

"Awww, you sneeze like a kitten!" He squealed playfully as Levi stared at him blankly, blinking slowly.

"Did…" The raven furrowed his brow, speaking tiredly "Did you just… _boop_ my nose…?" He rubbed his nose with his hand, gasping when he looked down at his fingers. Sharp claws were painted expertly with black, shiny nail polish. He stared up at the brunet, mouth open slightly "Hang on…" Levi suddenly began to examine his attire and newly-found tail, once-silver eyes now a mesmerising shade of green. His cheeks darkened immediately as the Captain fumbled about with the zip "Y-You pervert!" He hissed, zipping up his suit securely.

Eren only blushed deeply, sheepishly nodding at his superior "It not my fault you look sexy dressed like that…" He mumbled under his breath.

Levi's tail swished angrily "Hm, okay, so does _this_ look like a dress-up?" The teen shook his head slowly "How the hell did you get me like this?" The raven took in their surroundings "Better yet- Where the hell are we?"

"Oh," Eren suddenly perked up, eyes bright and wide "Pretty sure that we're in a warehouse thing-"

 _Slap._

Levi withdrew his hand slowly, watching as the brat rubbed his reddened cheek "I don't want answers that could be wrong." He looked down at his thighs, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Sorry about that…" Eren reluctantly reached out for the elder's knees, having no choice but to push them back together. He flinched, however, when his actions were interrupted.

"By all means, do keep them apart."

By now the two had only just realised how dark the rundown building was - the slightest sound echoing into nothingness. The tone of the voice was harsh, almost demanding for Eren to stop. It was definitely male, which made the teen and his superior become more on-guard.

"Who~" The brunet trailed off as Levi shook his head aggressively, before signalling for him to continue. The quiet thud of Levi's thighs closing together was quickly followed by the shuffling of Eren's body as he carefully stood up; the Captain copied his actions.

A moment of silence comsumed the two as they mouthed each other instructions, the third stranger nonexistent.

Eren watched in bewilderment as Levi spun around, his hands gripping his ass protectively. The raven's cheeks were pink with shock as he glared at the teen "We need to move. It's not safe here."

"As a matter of fact, I am actually offering my hospitality." Levi let out a breathless moan as a hand tugged firmly on his tail, his legs suddenly weakening.

"Sto-Nhh!" The cat-hybrid groaned and looked at Eren with pained, yet pleasurable eyes "Er-ngh…!"

Eren nodded determinedly as he grabbed his Captain's arms, just as he was about to be dragged onto the floor, and pulled as hard as he could "Hang on, Heichou!" Levi continued to groan in pain as he was tugged back-and-forth relentlessly. His eyes were squeazed shut as he forced himself not to let out another pleasurable sound; claws gripping into Eren's wrists.

The brunet tried to ignore the blood and pain coming from his arms, but he didn't want to end up like Armin and Krista. He couldn't leave his Captain like he was with no-one to help him. "I'm sorry, Sir…" He whispered as he let go "But I'm going to try another approach."

Levi hissed as he hit the concrete floor, swearing in the process before he was forced to gasp again. Whoever was doing this to him was going to be slaughtered there and then. Eren rolled up his sleeves and he stormed angrily to the barely-noticeable figure, growling as he reached out and gripped a handful of clothing. He swung the heavy stranger around until he was pinned against a wall; his back smashing into an unknown light-switch. Dramatically the rows of beams lit up one after another, illuminating at warehouse in a dim, but bright enough, light.

Eren didn't remove his gave from the peircing sapphire glare that was visible through the man's ski mask "I'm going to take off your pathetic mask," He snapped aggressively "Anything you want to say before i brutality attack you?!"

"Actually, yes…" The man smirked from under his mask, looking over at Levi's whimpering state as he struggled to regain his thoughts. Eren resisted to copy the man's actions, breaths now raged with hatred. Only leaning forward to speak into the brunet's ear, the stranger only muttered sternly.

"How dare you speak to your Commander like that."


End file.
